Time For Reunion
by Vania
Summary: The Centre is in trouble... Set before movies. RR please! :) -- Last chapter! I hope you like it.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to NBC, MTM and Fox. I'm just borrowing them for my story. Please don't sue:) I take credit for the family though.

Author's Note: This was written before the movies, so ignore them. Also it was my first attempt at writing. It's kind of a crossover with Profiler, since the character Samantha Watters is in this story, but I don't think it will make much difference if you never followed that show.

Thanks to Thunderchild for going through this story. Greatly appreciated!

**Time For Reunion**

_Part 1_

by Vania

It's was another day at The Centre just like any other day, but something made that day different: it was Miss Parker's – and Mr. Lyle's – birthday! It was the first time she was going to spend her birthday with her brother and she knew it was going to be kind of strange.

Besides The Centre was upside down. First, it was her father's disappearance, then Brigitte's death and her brother's birth, and now Raines was dead and she had just found that she has a brother. And there was also the explosion in the subway, which they miraculously survived, and that plan Catherine wanted her to continue. This was driving her nuts.

That's when Sydney and Broots entered her office and interrupted her thoughts with new information on Jarod.

"I found something that might interest you Miss Parker." Broots said as Miss Parker asked

"And what did you find?"

"Well, hum... it seems that Jarod entered the FBI mainframe and stole some of their documents."

"And what were the documents about Broots?"

"Oh, mm... I don't know exactly what they were about, but I know it has to do with ...mm... The Centre."

"The FBI was investigating The Centre?" she asked astounded. "Keep searching Broots!" she added snapping her fingers on the man's face.

When he left the office, Sydney wished Miss Parker a happy birthday and then left as well, leaving Miss Parker alone, but for a very short time, because her phone rang. It was Jarod.

"Happy birthday, Miss Parker!"

"Thanks Wonder Boy. But this day will be everything less happy. I heard you have been 'hacking'..."

"Oh, that was the easier part of all."

"And you had to hack in their mainframe. You couldn't just pretend you were one of them?"

"Not this time. By the way, check your computer later. I left you a little present."

And he hanged up like he usually does. This was something that really bothered her. The way he ended up a conversation was as annoying as the way she started one.

As he hanged up, Miss Parker was already in her computer searching for new mail. She had only one message: Jarod's. She opened it and realized that it wasn't just talk, it was a picture of her taken years ago with her parents. She remembered that day. It was the day she did 10 and she spent a really good time then. It was a glorious day.

She started to remember the place where the photo was taken. It was a beautiful garden, with a lake and flowers around it. Catherine, her mother, was still alive in that year, but it was the last one she spent with her. Everything was so different then. She was even happy. She remembered what was that her mother gave to her: a necklace, with an angel. Even today, she still had that necklace, however she didn't wear it anymore.

Then, a single tear ran through her eyes and her face, and she started to cry, thinking about her mother and also on Thomas, who was dead for more than a year now. Why was it that every time Jarod contacted her, she had to end up thinking on her mother and her lost ones, and, worse, crying. She hated to cry, to feel vulnerable.

But it was something she was used to do right now, specially after Thomas's death. She missed him very much. And there was also the fact that it was Brigitte who killed him. The whole story shocked her.

However she hadn't been capable to kill her like she swear she would. Her brother made that for her, but it still broke her heart to think that he was going to grow without the love of a mother, without love at all. She grew there and the only love she knew was her mother's and after she died was like she never existed. Miss Parker was afraid that the same thing could happen to little Andrew.

****

At the same time, Jarod was reading the files he stole from the Feds. They were about a search the FBI was doing about The Centre and its projects. They were pretty advanced for someone who virtually knows nothing about it. They had to have someone in the inside. Someone who was giving them information about projects even Miss Parker hasn't idea of. It was time to find out who was the insider.

He already knew the Agent who was doing the investigation: it was Agent Samantha Waters. The one he met when working in a kidnapped children case. She had been replaced by Rachel Burke, not that Jarod didn't like the change, but Sam was different. He had to see her again and specially, to warn her. It wasn't safe for her to dig in The Centre's business. They would do anything to protect their agenda.

****

Miss Parker went to Mr. Parker's office. Her father talked to her and told her to take this day off because they were going to spend the day together, as a family. But she didn't want to. Not with the information she was about to get. So she began trying to explain her father that she was very close on getting Jarod and this wasn't a good time.

"Come on, Angel! I'm sure you can take a day off." With a smile on his face.

If it was other day she would be pleased to hear that she could take a day off, but today...It just wasn't a good time, specially with all that was happening.

Meanwhile, Lyle enters the office and gives his sister a kiss and a hug, while handling a bouquet of white roses. Now, this was strange. She thanked him, of course, giving the people in the room one of her looks, that indicated she was giving in. But the bouquet had to go! Straight into the trash can, as always...

After a little chat about where the little family get together would be and despite Miss Parker's total disagreement, they decided to have lunch together in a nice restaurant near The Centre. They had to be close. We can never tell when the problems from Jarod could arrive.

Sydney and Miss Parker had agreed not to mention Jarod's little theft, since it would be kind of risky, so she didn't comment anything with her "family". That's what they were, after all.

****

Jarod had to focus on The Centre problem, but he couldn't. He had a new pretend to do and he had to help a little girl. Her name was Julia. She was living with her father since her mother left them years ago. But her father died and Jarod couldn't let the little girl being taken to an orphanage. If he found the mother, then he had other problem in hands: would she take Julia?

He managed to take the little girl's custody but only for a weekend. After that, the girl would be sent to the orphanage. He had to act quickly.

Julia was five years old. She had reddish hair and green eyes. She was also very smart for a child of her age. Although she didn't know Jarod at the time he arrived, she realized he was a good man and she gave in when he told her they were going to find her mom. Until they find Julia's mother, Jarod was going to pretend to be daddy again.

This kind of pretend touched him, because he too was searching for his mom and dad. He really wanted to find the girl's mother. Jarod didn't have much time to focus on The Centre but still he tried to dig as much as he could. And when he finished the pretend he would arrange a meeting between he and Samantha Waters.

****

At a restaurant, somewhere in Delaware, the Parker family was having lunch, which was interrupted by a phone call to Miss Parker. She steps up to the table and answer the call. It was Broots.

"What?" she questions.

"It's me, Broots."

"What do you want?"

"I-I reached the files Jarod stole from the FBI."

"And..."

"It seems that someone is being paid to search what The Centre does. Since the kind of information we found here can only be known to someone who is in here."

"What more?

"Hum, I-I wasn't able to find who he is yet, but I'm still searching."

"Well, try to find who this 'someone' is" And she hanged up, giving Broots something to keep his mind occupied for some time.

She got back to the table. When she was sitting, her father asked "Is something wrong, Angel?" as she answered, "No, everything's just fine." She couldn't stop thinking about who the insider could be. A list of people she knew began to appear. Could it be one of the sweepers? It had to be someone who had the courage to enter classified places or someone who could enter these places.

And what did they find? Broots hadn't told her. She had to go to The Centre and discover it. But this lunch seemed to never end.

****

Meanwhile, Jarod was in Seattle, where Julia's mother was supposed to be. They went to her last address but find no one there. The place was empty. There were no signs of people living there. Not even clothes. They went to talk to the landlord who told them she left a few days ago. Unfortunately, he didn't know where she might be, but told them where she works. This was a good start and he was running out of time.

****

Back at The Centre, to Miss Parker's office, to be precise, Broots was showing Miss Parker the files Jarod stole and saying "I found some pretty strange things here."

"Everything in The Centre is strange. What's new?"

"Well," he continued taking a deep breath "it talks about the Pretender Project and the children The Centre stole."

"So, it talks about Jarod."

"Yes. And do...do you think the FBI can know who...who he is?"

"Maybe he couldn't pretend to be someone else because they already knew who he is." Miss Parker concluded.

Broots was all shacking. He was more nervous than ever.

"It's time to find out who the insider is and see if he knows some secrets of my own." Miss Parker said as she pushed Broots outside the door.

****

It was almost dark. Jarod should find somewhere to spend the night. He found a little motel in the road.

After they had dinner, the girl fell into sleep almost immediately, leaving Jarod at ease to read the files again and again. He was also worried about who was the infiltrated agent. After all, if the FBI found more than it should, his parents would be missing forever. He might never found them at all. He was so close once, when he found his mother and sister, and in the moment he found them, he lost them. And also, this Agent could be in danger. This is The Centre we're talking about. If he wasn't careful, he would leave The Centre in a black plastic bag.

It was time to call Miss Parker and see if she found something. Sometimes she was further ahead than him, not often, but it had happened before. He knew she was the hunter, but he also loved to fool her around and helped her in search of her past, which was also very dark. Besides, with the full help of Broots they should be able to find the mole faster than him. He dialled the speed dial to Miss Parker's number.

"Hello, Miss Parker!"

"What do you want?"

"Found something interesting in the files?"

"Who is spying on us, Jarod?"

"I don't know that yet, but I know who isn't."

"Who?"

"Come on, you know! The powers that be! For instance, your father wouldn't give FBI information about its hidden projects! And neither would Lyle. So that's two less on the list. Also, Raines is dead and I really don't think he would give anything at this point."

"Thanks genius, but I had already figured that out. That would be too silly of them. I was hoping you could tell me something new."

"Give me and Broots some time and we will deliver you the mole. Don't stop searching!" And he hanged up.

It was almost midnight, so she packed her things and went home. But before she could leave, she went to talk to Sydney. When she reached his office and entered, she found Sydney doing something with a file in his desk. And when he saw her, he put the file out of her reach in one of his drawers, so she couldn't place what the file was.

"Nervous, Syd?" she began.

"No. I just wasn't expecting you here, at his hour. Shouldn't you be at home? It's midnight." Sydney tried to escape the subject.

"I could ask the same thing to you Syd. Listen, about the files Jarod found, can you think of someone that could be an inside Agent?"

"No, I can't. I'm sorry Miss Parker. But whoever he is, is not letting his identity to be revealed that easy."

"And is also in very danger. If The Centre finds that something is going wrong and finds who is causing it, he would be a very dead man." Miss Parker stated as she left his office.

Sydney stood there reaching the file he was looking before she entered. Outside we could see the file was on Catherine Parker and inside there was a DSA, Sydney carefully placed in his pocket removing it from the case.

----------------------------------------------

TBC

Please review! *sweet smile*


	2. Part 2

_See chapter 1 for disclaimer and notes. _

_Thanks for the reviews guys! :) Here's the next chapter!_

**Time For Reunion**

_Part 2_

by Vania

It's 10 am and Jarod is still in Seattle trying to find Julia's mother. Her name was Linda and he had spotted her working in a restaurant. Several people had seen her around, so he decided to go there with the child. He also had to act quickly, because he had set up a meeting with Samantha Waters and he also had a plane to catch to Delaware.

But all that mattered now was this little girl and all he could do was to hope that the mother would accept her. What kind of mother wouldn't? Will she just abandon the child and let her go to an orphanage? That kind of thought went through Jarod's mind as soon as he saw the woman. She was in her thirties, had dark hair pulled up into a pony tail, her eyes were green and was serving coffee to a man sitting on a table next to the window. Apparently that man was the owner and was arguing with the woman. The restaurant was nice but the owner didn't seem so nice. As Jarod kept the girl from seeing the fight and was buying an ice-cream, he watch the whole conversation. He was firing her and she was pleading him not to.

Once the conversation was over and she took off the apron, Jarod, who was on the outside of the restaurant with Julia, approached her and immediately the little girl recognized her. They both ran to each others arms. Jarod was very relieved to see that his worst fears had gone away. The woman loved that child, so why did she left? However, Jarod couldn't interrupt that manifestation of joy. The better he could do was to stand there just looking at the two.

But Julia suddenly interrupted saying "See mom, this is the man I told you about." as she pointed to Jarod, who was now approaching the two.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Jarod."

He started explaining that her ex-husband was dead and that he started looking for her, because if he didn't Julia would be sent to an institution. Then he told her how did he got there: he was working with him in order to put a end to the robberies and the murderers. Mark was a very rich man, with a lot of properties, but he was exploiting his renters, taking to much money out of it. All this because he wanted to sell the building to a big corporation and the renters were too old and he couldn't just put them out of their houses. But waiting for them to die would be a long wait so the corporation started to kill them leaving no traces of the crime, whatsoever. 'Till they made a mistake, Jarod showed up and stopped it. Now some of the mans of the corporation were in jail waiting for a trial and Mark was dead - killed by a gunshot in the head by the same corporation that was doing business with him.

That was the reason Linda left in the first place, but he didn't let Julia go. So she came to Seattle and started working in restaurants, trying to make some money for her daughter and her. That's when she started wondering what to do now. She was unemployed and Julia was with her, but how to sustain both of them?

"Well" Jarod started "I thought you could use some help" and handled Linda an envelope full of cash.

"Jarod, I can't accept this!"

"It's okay. Besides that money belongs to you and your family. You know, Mark was a very rich man after all."

He stepped closer to Julia and told her to take good care of her mother, as he turned to leave.

"Jarod! Thank you for bringing her back to me." Linda said watching him go away.

****

At The Centre, Broots is typing in his keyboard at full speed. "If I don't find who this guy is and where did he came from, soon he won't the only one in trouble." As soon as he finished his thought, the sound of high heals resounded in the Sim Lab and Broots continued typing, never removing his face from the monitor.

"Anything new?" This was her regular morning compliment.

"Good morning, Miss Parker. Hm... no." As he swallowed hard. "But I'm running out of choices. I already checked all the office staff and I'm reaching the field ones."

"How much time is that going to take?"

"An hour. Maybe less."

"I'm going to Sydney's. Call me if anything change." And she left heading to her old friend's office.

Sydney was in his office, watching an old Sim performed by Jarod when he was still a child.

"I can't do it, Sydney!" the boy cried.

"Of course you can. You shut down now, and we all die. You too."

"Memory Lane, Syd?"

"Miss Parker!" He hurriedly shut down the case and turned to her. "Has Broots found the insider yet?"

She let out a frustrated "No."

"Is anything wrong, Miss Parker?" Jarod's mentor asked concerned.

"Just the same: The Centre. All things that happened on this last months."

"Have you seen Ethan since the explosion?"

"I never saw him again. He must be with Major Charles and the rest of the happy family."

"They are a family, but I doubt about being happy. They have been separated all these years and the way they finally met is not the best either. But despite all that happened in their lives they still manage to be together."

"What's your point?"

"The truth is that they are a very united family and they don't even know themselves. On the other hand, you always knew your family and you don't seem to have the kind of connection they share."

"We have our differences..." Miss Parker replied.

"But you still have issues with them. Maybe its time you start believing in them."

"Are you talking about Lyle? The guy that marries oriental women and then kills them and eats them?"

"There's no proof that he really eats them. Maybe he just made that tattoo to convince Ki Mok that he was one of them."

"Why are you defending Lyle so much? Did he pay you?"

"No, Parker. All that I'm trying to say is that you should trust your feelings. They're right. If you feel that there's something wrong, then correct it. That's what you should do. And Ethan is your family too. You should help him. And Jarod. That's what your mother would've wanted you to do."

"I can't do that, Sydney! You know that the only way I can help Jarod and myself is to bring him back!" She was really starting to lose it with Sydney. "By the way, tell me Sydney who was that girl my brother and Cox kidnapped?"

"I know the same as you do, Miss Parker. She was having something with Jarod, so they realized they would catch Jarod if they had her."

"Another ruin. They weren't counting with the Major. I would have liked to see their faces when he saved her. Lyle was not amused." A small smile in her face.

"Neither was the Triumvirate when they knew about this."

"Tell me, Sydney. Do you think that thing with Jarod and that girl is serious?"

"I never saw Jarod like this. He really cares about this girl but as long as The Centre is in the way, they can't have peace. Worried about that, Parker?"

"Why should I worry?"

"I always hoped to see you two together some day."

"It's never going to happen, Sydney!"

Her cell phone rang. "Finally!" she said.

"What?"

"I-I found the mole, Miss Parker."

"We'll be right there." And they broke the connection.

"Let's go Sydney, Broots has news!"

****

Meanwhile, Jarod was arriving Delaware. He was already late to his meeting with Sam. Last time they met she had sensed something wrong with him and she almost saw who he was on reality.

She had left the crimes department and was now working in more "regular" cases. At least that was what she thought. She was not a "profiler" anymore: she quit. Living with the psycho 'Jack-of-all-Trades' had been tough. Now that he was gone, it was time for a new life: a real life, with her daughter, her friends and, of course, new cases.

In the "Garden Restaurant", Sam sat impatiently waiting for Jarod to arrive. She was already thinking he wasn't going to come when a man with dark hair and dark coat sat in front of her. She recognized him immediately.

"I thought you weren't coming." She started.

"I'm sorry. But I had something to do in Seattle and took me more than I expected."

"You told me you wanted to talk to me about a case I'm working on. About that corporation in Blue Cove, right?"

"Yes. Do you know why I wanted to talk to you?"

"Well, I suppose you know exactly what they are doing there, since you're one of the people involved."

"I am involved but not in the way you think I am. I though that last time we met you had understood part of me."

"I thought you were a nice guy, that missed his family, friends and that inside that guy was a frightened little boy. But once I saw you performing all those Sims I realized that once in my life I had reached the wrong conclusion."

"You're wrong! They made me doing the Sims! I was stolen from my parents by The Centre, because they wanted to exploit my genius! You see, I'm a pretender. I can become anyone I want to be. One day, I ran away from The Centre, and now they're after me!"

"Then, if you're running from The Centre what do you wanted to tell me that I don't already know?"

"That you can't continue this investigation!"

"What are you saying, Jarod! I can't stop this! There's too much evil going on there!"

"I know. But you don't know The Centre. They'll find out the infiltrated agent and they will kill him, and then they'll go after you. This is The Centre I know. Innocent people are killed by them!"

"Listen, I'm too advanced now, so I will continue. They don't scare me, Jarod! I lived four years of my life with 'Jack-of-all-Trades", I'm sure I will survive to a corporation."

"You will put in danger lots of people that work there and have nothing to do with their projects."

"I will try not to. Who do you think I am?"

"Then, let me help you with the investigation."

"I suppose I can do that. You can help me with some loose ends."

****

In the Chairman's office, Mr. Parker, Mr. Cox and Mr. Lyle were discussing the new situation. They had spotted the FBI files and have found the insider.

"There's a traitor in The Centre!" Mr. Cox began.

"Do you know who he is yet?" Mr. Parker questioned his son.

"Yes, sir." said Lyle.

"Then what are we doing to act. Kill him!" Parker ordered.

The youngest left the office as soon as the Chairman said those words. That's when the door begins to open again. Thinking it might be Cox and Lyle, Mr. Parker started "Didn't I told you what to do about him?". In spite of an answer, Mr. Parker heard the sound of two very rusted wheels. Knowing that sound, Mr. Parker looked to the man in his office and began to speak.

"What are you doing here? We had a deal!"

"Calm down, Parker!" that rough voice said "I thought it was time for me to show up and pay a visit to the rest of the mortals."

"You're officially dead, Raines!" Mr. Parker said really upset.

"That was just another of your games! Now is time to show up again. I heard you have a problem in hands. Who is he?"

"I already have Lyle and Cox taking care of that! Now get out of my office! You'll know who he was in the meeting." Parker said in as a last order.

****

Somewhere in The Centre, Miss Parker, Broots and Sydney were heading to the man that had been risking his life to put an end to the corporation. She never suspected him. It's true that he was different from the other sweepers, but he always did what the Tower ordered him to. What mattered now was to save him from his final destination. If The Centre hadn't found it yet, they still had a chance.

They knew they were too late, when they heard gunshots. There was nothing they could do and soon they were in the same room with the three men.

Sam's body laid lifeless on the floor. Lyle's gun still trained on him, slowly pulled away.

"Why did you have to kill him?" Miss Parker asked almost screaming.

"He was danger for The Centre!" her brother began "He was exposing us to the outside world!"

"You know how much danger that means!" Cox added.

Then, Mr. Raines appeared with his sweepers, and before everyone could breath normally, Mr. Parker showed up.

"I saw you die!" That's all Miss Parker could say.

"Call it a miracle." The "undead" Mr. Raines said.

"Leave no traces!" Mr. Parker ordered to the sweepers/cleaners and then headed to his daughter and left, along with Cox, Lyle and Raines.

There was nothing they could do. Sam was already dead. So, they left, watching the others do what they were told.

-------------------------------------------

TBC

Review please! *sweet smile*


	3. Part 3

_See chapter 1 for disclaimer and notes._

**Time For Reunion**

_Part 3_

by Vania

_The next day_

_Mr. Parker's office_

Everyone was in the Chairman's office. Mr. Parker sat in his leather chair and the others, with the exception of Miss Parker, were standing. Lyle was saying something about his new oriental secretary, when Willie entered with another sweeper.

"It's all taken care, sir." Willie left, never really stepping into the office.

Mr. Parker just nodded "fine" with his head.

"Daddy, wasn't there another option?" Miss Parker asked looking straight into her father's eyes and then looking to Raines, who was next to the desk in her right side.

"We couldn't let the kind of information he had to be spread to outsiders, Angel!" Mr. Parker said, trying to be gentle.

"He was a danger to us and had to be exterminated!" said Raines in his rough voice.

"We all know the danger that is exposing The Centre to the public, sis. It had to be done!" Lyle's statement received one of Miss Parker's looks - her eyebrow raised, of course.

"Besides, the Triumvirate wouldn't be very pleased if it comes to their ears that we were fooled by a sweeper!" Mr. Cox added with a grin on his face, never taking his eyes of Miss Parker.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Miss Parker!" Broots said hurriedly.

"Can't that wait?"

"We need to speak to you. It's important." Sydney said to make her realize that they really needed to talk to her.

Miss Parker stood up from the chair and excused herself, sweeping past Mr. Cox, who was standing next to the door. She still didn't like him.

"Do you think she knows something?" Lyle asked to the people in the room.

"It's your job to accomplish that she doesn't!" His father said.

"Like mother, like daughter." Raines added, but before leaving the office, Mr. Parker said "Don't forget that you're only alive because I let it."

The others left Mr. Parker's office as well, leaving him alone. When they were gone, he seemed really concerned about the latest events.

****

Meanwhile, Broots and Sydney were going with Miss Parker to her office.

"What was so important that couldn't wait? Found something about Jarod?" She asked, sounding cold.

"Hm...no, it's not about Jarod. It's about Mr. Raines." Broots said nervous and lowering his voice.

"Spit it out!"

Sydney continued handling her the papers he had "It's Raines' medical records."

While she opened and read the files, now in her hands, Broots and Sydney watched.

In the files said that the bullet didn't attain any vital organ, and that he should be recovering nicely.

"That son of a b**** has more lives than a cat!"

"He's a hard man to kill..."

"We all know that you have a lousy aim, but we're talking about my father here. He wouldn't miss the target!"

"Unless he wanted to." Broots said.

"What is that twisted mind of yours thinking?"

"I...I...hmm...I was only saying that maybe your father didn't wanted...to kill him."

"Are you saying that my father shoot him in front of me, just to make me think he was dead?!"

"It does make sense, Miss Parker." The psychiatrist said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"His timing was perfect. Raines was about to tell me the person who knows everything about my mother's plan, when he drop dead."

"Then, that means that...that your father doesn't want you to know something."

"The question is: what." Miss Parker said, rubbing the ring in her left index finger.

Sydney looked a little worried with Broots and Miss Parker's last statements, but didn't let them notice.

****

Meanwhile, Jarod was now fully working with Samantha. He told her everything about him, and about his life at The Centre: that they abducted him from his parents, and made him do simulations for other purposes than good; and that, later, he ran away from that place, and that, now, The Centre is trying to catch him at all costs. She could hardly believe him, at first, because she thought that he was doing that because he wanted to, but as she get to know him better, she could see he was a good man.

Samantha, also started a search on Jarod's family. It had passed several months since he last saw his father and his brothers, Emily and Ethan. They got separated days after the explosion.

Jarod started remembering that day, as if it was today...

-------

"Jump!" Jarod screamed, with two seconds left on the timer.

The bomb exploded and a fireball rushed out of the tunnel, causing a car to lift up in the air over another one.

In the nick of time, Jarod and Miss Parker were able to jump out of the train, but were immediately pushed to the floor. It all happened so fast, they didn't even have enough time to think.

Fortunately, Jarod was feeling good enough to drag Ethan and Miss Parker out of the tunnel with him. Ethan was awaked, but was suffering with some kind of attack, and Miss Parker was unconscious. When Jarod reached the street, carrying the two, he found his father and Zoe. But, in the other end of the street he could see two black cars pulling in. "Sweepers..." he thought. That's when, Lyle got out of the car.

Ethan was now saying something about danger. The voices were telling him that danger was coming. Jarod went to his father and, still carrying Miss Parker in his arms, told him that they were there. The Major held the boy immediately, and took Jarod to his van in the other street.

"Are you sure you're taking her, son?" the Major asked opening the van.

"I can't just leave her here, dad!" Jarod answered "She needs help."

Zoe watched speechless to all this! "She must be thinking who is this woman." Jarod thought.

While Jarod gently placed Miss Parker in the back seat, Zoe and the Major got in the front seats of the van. He was saving her and risking his life for her, for the second time in a little more than a year.

The Major started driving to the Sisters of St. Catherine Church, where Emily was recovering from the fall.

In St. Catherine's, Miss Parker woke up with a big, huge, headache. "Where the hell am I?" was the first thought that went through her mind. Jarod was sitting in a chair, near the bed.

"Good morning, Miss Parker!" Jarod said with a high tone of voice.

"What's good about it?" Miss Parker asked, putting her right hand in her head.

"At least, you survived. You know, if you hadn't stop us in that train all that time, you should be able to get out a lot easier than we did." He said with a smile on his face. He got up from the chair and handled her a pill with a glass of water.

She took the pill and the water the fastest she could, and then started asking questions, such as "What am I doing here with you?" and "How did you bring me here?". The usual.

Then, Ethan entered the room with Major Charles. Obviously, Jarod's father wasn't liking the idea of having the enemy under the same ceiling.

"I'm leaving. I'm fine and I don't need to be here anymore." Miss Parker said, trying to get up. But she was stopped by a hand.

"You're not going anywhere!" Jarod said determined. "You still need to rest as much as any of us."

"But you're up! And so is Ethan!" She said sounding annoyed.

"Yes, but we weren't unconscious for two days as you were."

"And where is my cell phone? And my gun?"

"They're in a safe place. Don't worry. I didn't hurt your pets." He said a little sarcastically.

"Very funny, Jarod. But my father must be looking for me, and, when he finds me, you'll coming back where you belong."

"Yeah, yeah. Specially your brother. He must be worried sick looking for you."

"Shut up, Jarod!"

"I'm leaving. I'll be waiting for you outside, son." Major said totally annoyed by her coldness. Ethan looked at his sister, but instantly looked away seeing her so angry, and left with the Major as well.

"Listen, you really need to rest" Jarod started, talking very slowly "Why don't you enjoy this little vacation I'm giving to you?" He said while sitting in the left side of her bed.

"I will only have a life when I bring you back. I can't afford to take vacations." She said lying down.

He pulled the blanked accommodating her and told her to sleep. Just when he was leaving, Miss Parker simply said "Thank you". He looked at her, smiled and left the bedroom.

After a conversation with Zoe, with the two parts agreeing that it would be better if she left, Jarod intercepted a call from Mr. Cox to Mr. Parker, saying that he has found his daughter. The call had been a while ago, so Jarod quickly went to his father and told him to go with Ethan and Emily to somewhere far from there, while he would set up everything. The Major wasn't very happy to leave him again, but agreed to go, for everyone's safety.

Jarod picked up his DSA case and went to Miss Parker's room. She was sleeping. He approached her carefully, so she wouldn't wake up, and gently put a kiss on her forehead. He got out quickly, leaving her cell phone and her gun in the little table at the left side of the bed, and when he reached the back yard's garden, he saw Mr. Lyle pulling out of the car with Mr. Cox.

------

Miss Parker was now going to her father's office. She didn't really expected he would tell her the truth about Raines, but she could at least confront him with what she knew. Without knocking, she entered the office, opening the doors like she usually does.

"Angel!"

"Tell me about Raines."

"What about him?" Mr. Parker said wondering what was that his daughter wanted to know.

"Oh, tell me about how you shot him and left him for dead, and then he miraculously survived." Miss Parker said with an eyebrow raised.

"The fact that he is alive is a miracle itself, angel." and then continued "Believe me, I wanted that man dead."

"Yeah, I bet you did. Specially because he was about to tell me very important things about my mother's death."

"Now you're going too far! Raines is a source of trouble for The Centre. Even the Triumvirate agrees with this!" Mr. Parker said, raising his voice.

That's when Mr. Lyle comes in "Hi, sis!" But Miss Parker walked out of the room the minute he come in and didn't even reply to the compliment.

"What's up with her, dad?"

"The usual. She's being stubborn. I thought I'd told you to take care of Raines."

"And I did. But I told you he disappeared from where I put him."

"Instead, he's alive and already creating problems. I don't know how can I call you son! You're a failure!" This words certainly touched Lyle's heart (yes, he has one).

"It isn't just me who is failing over and over again. Just look at my sister. She's hunting Jarod for what? Five years, now?" Lyle said, trying to excuse himself.

****

"Jarod!" Samantha asked, running to him. "Here, read. It wasn't easy, but I found your family, Jarod."

Jarod read the paper now in his hand, and saw an address where his father and his brothers were supposed to be.

-------------------------------------------

TBC

Review please! *sweet smile*


	4. Part 4

_See chapter 1 for disclaimer and notes._

**Time For Reunion**

_Part 4_

by Vania

Finally, Jarod was going to see his father again! It had been months since he last saw him at St. Catherine's. He dialed the number in the file, and his father answered.

"Who is this?" the Major asked.

"It's me, Jarod, dad!"

"Oh, God, son! I couldn't find you! I searched all over, but The Centre was on my tail all the time, and I couldn't risk putting my family's lives in danger."

"I know, dad." Jarod told his father.

"Tell me, son. How did you find this number?"

"A friend of mine helped me with that. You don't have to worry about it."

"Where are you?"

"Tell you what. I will send you an address by e-mail and you find me there. It's safer this way."

"You're right son. It is. We can never know when 'they' know." Jarod's father said with concern.

"How is Emily? And Ethan? And the boy? Did you find mom?" Jarod had so many things he wanted to know, he didn't even know where to start.

"Calm down, son. One thing at a time! Yes, they are all fine. And, no, I didn't find your mother, yet." and before continuing, the Major took a deep breath "But I'm close. She's always one step ahead of me!"

"I know the feeling, dad. I talk to you later, right?" Jarod asked.

"Okay, Jarod. I'll be waiting for your contact. And son?"

"Yes, dad?"

"Be careful! I love you son."

"I love you too, dad."

And they disconnected the call. Jarod was going to help Sam. She asked him to be at her house at 5pm. She needed to speak to him about the investigation. Something had gone wrong, but he didn't know what it was yet.

****

The sound of high heels reached the Tech Room. Broots was typing on his keyboard, and Sydney was sitting near to him reading the newspaper.

There wasn't too much work to do right now. Jarod didn't contact them for days. No clues, no secret message to decipher, no red book... The last time they heard from him, he said he would find the infiltrated agent that was working at The Centre. But now, Sam, the sweeper, was dead and there was nothing they could do to avoid that.

"Tell me you find him!" Miss Parker demanded to the computer genius.

"I...sorry, Miss Parker, b-but I didn't." Broots said very nervously, concentrating on the monitor.

"Just what the hell are you doing? Is that what you're paid for? Online chatting?"

"I didn't have anything to do, so... I thought... I could..."

"Get out of there and find him!"

"Yes, Miss Parker."

"And see if you can find some more about that FBI investigation. I want to know who is digging in The Centre's business before someone else gets killed."

And she went to her office. Broots closed the dialog window and began his search, while cursing himself for working at The Centre. Sydney heard the conversation. He dropped his newspaper in the desk and followed Miss Parker to her office.

"May I help you, Syd?" Miss Parker asked sitting in her comfortable leather chair.

"Is something wrong?" Jarod's mentor asked her.

"Should something be wrong? Despite the fact that I'm still in this hell and that we don't have a clue where your boy is. Or should I mention that my father is a liar and my brother a psychopath?!" She said coldly to the psychiatrist.

"I'm sure you'll go through all that. Did your father explain Raines' return?" Sydney asked, not really believing he would get a positive answer.

"No. We have to find out what they are hiding" she made a pause and then continued "Syd, are you sure my mother didn't tell you what she wanted me to know?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Parker. But she didn't mention anything about that."

"Raines told me there was a DSA explaining everything about The Centre, but that he couldn't find it."

"Maybe it was destroyed. Or someone found it before he did."

"Maybe. But I have to find that DSA. And the secrets, and the plan my mother wanted me to carry on."

"Did you asked your father about it?"

"And why would I do that? He would lie to me. Again, like he always does!" Miss Parker said concentrating in some papers she had on her desk and then in her mother's photo.

"Excuse me, Miss Parker, but I've got some work to do. I see you later." Sydney said getting up from his chair. Miss Parker nodded and picked the photo from her desk.

"What do you want me to find?" Miss Parker said hoping that she would get an answer from her mother.

Jarod told her to trust her inner sense and that maybe she could listen to her mother as Ethan does. However, she couldn't. She didn't know why, but something was holding it. She only hoped to find the truth in time.

****

It was nearly 5 o'clock when Jarod arrived the FBI headquarters, where Sam was expecting him. He put his visitor badge and got into the building. Sam told him this was important and that something had gone wrong. He was already worrying for the lives of the people he cared. If The Centre had found out that the FBI knew more than it should, heads would roll. He could only hope that the news Sam was going to tell him were not as bad as he thought.

"Jarod!" He heard Sam calling and turned to where she was standing.

"You said something happened. Has anything gone wrong?" Jarod asked concerned to an even more concerned Samantha.

"Yes, it has."

Jarod's face turned pale and even paler when Sam revealed her worries to him.

"Without anyone in the inside, we will never be able to stop them." Sam said.

"There must be something we can do. We can't let The Centre get away this time."

"I wished there was. But, like I said, we have to have someone on the inside. Someone to tell us what their next move is." After a short moment of silence, she spoke again "Do you know anyone who could do that?" Sam asked him. Although she didn't expect he knew anyone who could help them in their search for the "bad guys".

Just when she was loosing all hopes that he was going to say something about a new insider, Jarod spoke.

"In fact, I might know someone..." Jarod said calmly.

"Is it someone you trust?"

"Well, kind of."

"Kind of? You have to be absolutely sure you can trust this person, or all our work will be gone." Sam asked him doubtfully.

"Yes, I do." - 'I'm not really sure about that now, but I will soon' Jarod thought.

"Than you have to reach him as soon as you can, because we're running out of time." And Sam left leaving Jarod a job to do.

'It's not really a "him"' Jarod thought and start wondering what he would say to her. How will he convince Miss Parker to work with him? Together. In the downfall of The Centre. Her father's corporation. 'This is going to be hard.'

-------------------------------------------

TBC

Review please! *sweet smile*


	5. Part 5

_See chapter 1 for disclaimer and notes._

**Time For Reunion**

_Part 5_

by Vania

It was already midnight when she left her work and went to her house. This day had been the same as the others: she didn't capture Jarod. However, very important things were happening at The Centre. Sam, the sweeper, was dead, and there was always the usual secrets no one would tell her about. She was left out of the loop, as always.

As she arrived home and headed to the bar, to give herself a scotch, she perceived that Jarod hadn't call her today. She was expecting a call from him, since he was supposed to help her find the insider. But that wasn't a problem anymore, because Sam was already dead. So, she sat in the couch in front of the fireplace and made herself comfortable, putting her gun aside.

When she was starting to fall asleep, her phone rang. It was Jarod.

"Just about time!" Miss Parker managed to say in a sleepy voice.

"You changed your greetings? Finally!" Jarod said amused.

"What do you want this time?"

"You know, you really shouldn't drink. It's bad for you ulcer."

"You're bad for my ulcer. And just how in the hell do you know I'm drinking?"

There was a brief silence in the other end of the line, and then she heard a knock on her door.

"Who could this be at this hour?!" Miss Parker said out loud.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Jarod asked in a mocking tone.

Miss Parker opened the door and then she saw him, still with his cell phone in his hand.

Reaching for her gun, she remembered that she didn't have it with her.

"Damn it!" She cursed.

"Are you going to let me in or what? It's freezing out here!" Jarod complained and started to enter her house.

As she stood in front of the door with her mouth open, Jarod started to get in and she closed the door, forgetting the gun issue for a moment.

"It was a good thing you weren't sleeping. I would hate to break in again."

"I'm calling the sweeper team. You're going home, genius!"

"Don't do that! I have something important to tell you! Or do you think I would take such a risk if it wasn't important?" Jarod said hoping that she wouldn't call the others. That would certainly be a problem.

"You couldn't tell me over the phone?" Miss Parker said putting the cell phone on her table again.

"No."

"Make it quick, before I change my mind!" Miss Parker snapped.

"Ok, Ok!"

Miss Parker sat on the couch, as Jarod took a deep breath and sat on the table in front of the couch, leveling his head with hers.

"You must be aware of what happened to the sweeper, right?" Jarod started.

"Yes! So what?"

"So, the FBI is conducting an investigation in The Centre and they were doing very well."

"That's not my problem. In case you didn't notice, I work at The Centre, and I don't enjoy having the Feds breathing in my neck."

"Yes, but you sure don't like being lied to. Do you know at least half of what they do there?"

"Jarod, get to the point! Before I lose my patience!" She said without looking to his face, which was a hard thing to do right now, since they were a few inches apart.

"I'm working with the FBI and I need your help to bring The Centre down." 'I said it!' Jarod thought.

"What? You must be out of your mind!" Miss Parker couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'He want me to participate in this? How can he even ask me?'

"Please, Miss Parker. I have no one else I can ask this." He took another deep breath and continued "I know you don't agree with their projects."

"I can't do that, Jarod. It's my father's downfall you're talking about. I can't go against him!"

"Not even for you mother?" Jarod knew her mother was a soft point.

"This has nothing to do with my mother! It's about me. Me and The Centre!"

"You're wrong! It's about all of us, including your mother! She died trying to help the children at The Centre!" Jarod said raising his voice a little.

"I'm sorry, Jarod. But I just can't! I don't know how you even got the guts to ask me that?" Miss Parker's voice was a little shaky, but she had made the tremendous effort not to brake down.

"Because...I know that the little girl I knew is still inside you." Then, grabbing her hand, he said "She wouldn't want anything bad to happen to anyone at The Centre."

"That's the point, Jarod! What will happen to my father? Or even my brother? And what about Sydney and Broots? What would happen to them, Jarod?" Miss Parker said trying to keep the tears away. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"I'm sure we will figure a way to keep Syd and Broots safe. As for your father and Lyle...they do terrible things, Parker. They must pay for their crimes. Specially Lyle. Only God knows how many girls he killed."

"Jarod, I need some time. And what will happen to me, if they find out I'm betraying them?" At this time, tears were threatening to fall at high speed.

"I don't know, Parker." He squeezed her hand and told her "But, what I do know is that we've got to stop them...for good."

Finally, the tears started flowing through her eyes and Jarod reached a little closer. Then, as she took her hand from his to clean her face, Jarod got up from the table and sat on the couch near to where she was sitting, giving her a hug. She sobbed a little more, when he did this. He held her while she cried and then moved his hands from her back to her face, cupping it.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise."

Then he moved even closer, if that is possible and gives her a small kiss in the lips. Jarod got up, releasing her from his arms, and said "I'll contact you. Everything is going to be fine. Trust your feelings."

And he left, leaving her crying in the sofa. She grabbed one of her pillows and laid down. "What will happen if I trust my feelings, Jarod?"

As the cry began to stop, her body began to shut down and sleep finally came.

-------------------------------------------

TBC

Review please! *sweet smile*


	6. Part 6

_See chapter 1 for disclaimer and notes._

**Time For Reunion**

_Part 6_

by Vania

It's late in the evening and midnight is long gone. Jarod is sitting at the end of the bed of a motel room, not far away from Blue Cove. He is typing in his laptop. He promised his father he would send him a message setting up a meeting with him. He writes the message and, after connecting to the internet, hits SEND. Jarod disconnects the computer and lays down on the bed, hoping that he would get some sleep.

Although, he didn't. And in the short time he actually did, nightmares come. They always did. So he kept his mind focused on what was going to happen in the next days.

****

In another room, someone couldn't sleep either. However, the reasons were almost the same.

She didn't dreamt about past simulations she made, but she thought about the u turn her life was about to take. She knew it the moment she accepted to do what he asked her to. She wasn't sure, then, and she sure isn't sure, now.

Miss Parker found her way to her bedroom and went to bed, pulling the covers up to her face, trying miserably to fall asleep.

She occasionally slept, but was immediately startled by the ringing of her alarm clock. It was time to put on her Ice Queen outfit and head to The Centre.

****

_1 hour later_

Miss Parker walked into the cold Centre hallways. As usual, she gave a look that could kill to everyone who remotely intended to step in her way.

Today, her mind was elsewhere. She hadn't still recovered from last night's events. But this was something she had to do. She needed to. Maybe this was what her mother would like her to do. To bring The Centre down.

And it is now that she remembers the one thing she should have asked Jarod and hadn't. How in the hell was she going to help them? She didn't have any special knowledge in computers or hacking or something like that, and her father always kept the "big things" away from her. He always shut her down. But she had to do things on her own. She couldn't put other lives in danger other than her own. And she would like very much to escape this ordeal alive, preferably. 'But Broots would certainly be a good help...' she thought.

By now, she was arriving to her office. When she opened the doors she was greeted by her dear brother. Lyle was comfortably sitting in her black leather chair, rummaging through some papers she had in her desk.

"'Morning, sis!"

"What the hell are you doing here, Lyle?"

"Oh, they are doing some painting in my office."

"And so, you decided to take over mine?"

Lyle shook his head and gave her a strange look. Then, he got up from where he was sitting and picked up a paper, giving it to her.

"We've got a lead on Jarod," he said while she read "We spotted him in Philadelphia. Some old lady identified him."

"What are we waiting for?" Miss Parker asked moving next to the door.

"He also spotted him in Blue Cove." Lyle said going next to her, trying to stop her.

"Maybe he's homesick." And she made a face to go with her statement.

"Maybe. I already send two sweeper teams. They should be reporting any second."

Miss Parker returned the paper to him and walked out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Lyle shouted.

"To Sydney and Broots! We need to be ready if they're bringing him in."

And she continued walking, somehow worried about Jarod. She wanted him in. If she was the one to bring him in, it meant her freedom. But she also hoped he wasn't caught. At least not this time.

The doors of the Sim Lab opened and she saw Broots working on his computer, as usual and Sydney with Angelo, apparently trying to get him to concentrate on some cards he held. Maybe some kind of new treatment Sydney found.

"Uh, good morning Miss Parker." Broots managed to say while drinking some coffee from the cup on his hand.

"We have two leads on Jarod." She announced to them.

"Two?" Sydney and Broots said both in unison.

"Apparently, he was spotted in Philadelphia and ... guess where?"

"Where?" The psychiatrist asked.

"Right under our noses. Blue Cove Delaware." Miss Parker said moving next to the older man. She knew too well where Jarod was, she could only hope he - and she - wasn't discovered. She had to keep acting like she knew nothing. Angelo was now fully alert to their conversation.

"Jarod is here? In Blue Cove?" Sydney asked.

"Is he nuts?" When Broots said this statement he was already regretting it, so he returned to his monitor.

"Lyle sent two sweeper teams."

"And why are we here? Shouldn't we be with them?"

Miss Parker rolled her eyes and picked up a chair to sit next to Sydney and Angelo. 'Why isn't he my brother? Instead I'm stuck with Mr. Psycho himself.'

"Daughter confused." Angelo said when she sat, looking at her.

"If you ever need to talk, Parker."

"I'll pass it this time, Syd."

Lyle entered the room and announced his presence to them, clearing his throat. "Sweeper team just reported. They're empty."

"What a shock!" Miss Parker got up from her chair and moved to talk to her twin.

"No one saw him or heard him. He just ... vanished." Lyle said frustrated. It was in times like this we wish he got an hand on Jarod. Boy, the things this man had put him through.

"What about that lead in Philadelphia?" Miss Parker said obviously less concerned.

"Jet is ready! We're leaving. Coming with us?"

"Let's go, boys!"

"Take Broots with you. I'm working with Angelo now." Sydney told them and Broots walked next to Miss Parker.

"Should I remind you that Jarod is priority one, Sydney?" Lyle said and then looked at Angelo. "It's a waste of time Syd! Give it up!"

"Come on, Lyle!" Miss Parker shouted interrupting what Lyle wanted to start.

"Later. We'll discuss this later."

Lyle said, looking at the two one more time. Sydney glared at him until he was out of the door and then, returned to his work with Angelo, who was looking at him with sad eyes.

"Daughter confused... Friend scared."

"What is it Angelo? Talk to me!" Sydney begged the younger man.

Angelo just looked down and returned to the papers on the desk, staring at them. Sydney realized he wasn't going to get anything from him and proceeded with the treatment. Hopefully, he was going to get some cognitive stimulation from him and improve his abilities. But he was almost certain that Angelo was talking about the two persons he recognized as his own children - Jarod and Miss Parker. He put a mental post-it to ask Jarod what was going on when he received his usual call.

****

At the same time, just outside Blue Cove, Jarod was arriving to the warehouse. He had set up a meeting with his father early this morning and he was anxious to see him again. Sam was with him and Jarod was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that she was talking to him.

"Jarod! Did you hear a word I was saying?"

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked you if that friend of yours was really going to help us."

"Yes, she is."

"And you're sure she is reliable."

"Please don't make that question twice. For now we have to believe she is, then I'll send a little back-up for her."

"Who?"

"Some friends. She'll need their help."

The car stop in front of the warehouse and they stepped outside. The sky was gray and cloudy and it certainly was going to rain, so they entered the wooden door.

Soon, the Major arrived and brought with him Emily, Ethan and the younger boy, now named Jacob. Although, they usually call him Jake. It was strange to call him Jarod, J2 or Gemini. So they picked up Sydney's twin brother name. It was like an homage to him. Father and son ran to each others arms.

"Son!"

"Dad! Is so good to see you again!"

"What's going on, son?"

"It's The Centre again, isn't it?" A female voice said and Jarod ran to hug the rest of his family. Emily first, Jake second and then, Ethan.

"How are you doing Emily?"

"I'm fine, but I'd be better if I was with you and mom."

"I know. We will be." And then turning to Ethan "How are you doing little brother?" Ethan smiled but didn't answered his question.

"He doesn't talk much." The younger boy said and then Jarod continued presenting Sam.

"This is Samantha Waters. She's a FBI Agent and she's working with me."

"We're investigating that corporation you mentioned: The Centre."

"What is she talking about?" Major Charles asked a little confused to his son.

"We're into something big, dad. Something huge."

"You want to destroy The Centre?" Jake asked half astonished.

"Yes. And things are going to get messy around here. That's why I wanted to see you all."

"But, do you have any inside agents or something like that? The Centre is a very powerful corporation and I believe they have links with the Government itself." Jarod's father stated.

"We know and we're working on that." Sam continued "We had one of ours working there, but he was discovered and now we're working on thin ice."

"So, now you have no one."

"Not exactly, dad. Someone's helping us. But I'll explain that to you later" Jarod told them "Now, I would be needing your help in the computers. We need to access The Centre's mainframe and we have to be quick."

"That's fine with me. But I still think this is crazy. We know how the people who try to do something against them end."

"We need to be quick and precise in what we're doing. I need this investigation to be done ASAP. As you said, the Government may be involved and if that is happening, they won't let us go too far."

"Sam is right. Where are you staying, dad?"

"In a motel, not far from here."

"Ok, stay there, I'll meet you guys later."

Jarod and Sam left the warehouse and the other four left behind.

"What now, Jarod?" She asked.

"We wait."

****

_Somewhere in Philadelphia, later that day_

Miss Parker and Lyle were arriving the spot where Jarod could be. However, as everyone must know he's not there and Miss Parker knows that very well.

Several sweepers walked in before them and kicked the door open. They found a large room, illuminated by a front window, with a bed on the right side of the door. And, of course, with no Jarod. The room was also very well decorated with strings attached in the ceiling. It looked like someone gave a party there.

Miss Parker stepped him, with Lyle following her close. In the desk by the window, was a note with a date on it, that showed that Jarod was nowhere close. The note read "Sorry guys! You're late for the party! See ya! J".

Miss Parker gave Mr. Lyle the note in her hands and, after a quick view to the room, moved to the door.

With a snap of fingers and looking behind she said "Let's go! There's nothing here!".

Lyle and the sweepers took the note and left right behind her. The sooner they'd get to Delaware, the sooner they'd catch Jarod. Or so they thought.

****

_Highway Motel_

_Outside Blue Cove_

_The same day_

Jarod had just dropped Sam in her hotel room and was now arriving to the motel where his family was staying. When he saw the room where they were, he knocked twice on the wooden door.

It was Jake who came to answer the door. However, he didn't open it immediately. It took five minutes for Jarod to finally get in. "Sorry, J. We needed to be sure it was no one else but you."

"I understand. You were right." When he only saw him and Ethan in the room he asked the younger boy "Where are Dad and Emily?"

Jake, saw Jarod's face turn a shade or two paler "Don't worry. They went to buy something for dinner. They should be arriving any second."

Jarod took a sit on the table, opposite the beds. Jake also took a sit, but next to Ethan on one of the beds.

"Are you going to explain us what's happening?"

"I am, but I would rather prefer to tell when they get back."

There was a laptop on the table next to them. Jake grabbed it and handed it to Jarod. "Dad and I were in The Centre's mainframe early this afternoon, but they shut us off almost immediately. I'm afraid we didn't find much." The boy said making a disappointed face. He always hated when he couldn't solve a problem.

"That's ok. We'll find it later. We still have time."

When Jarod finished saying this, the door opened to reveal his sister and his father, both with a pack of groceries in their arms. They shared greetings and talked about many things, but always avoiding the main subject: what brought them here.

After having a quick dinner, Jarod was about to explain his plan to his family. Emily sat on the edge of the bed with Jake, Jarod and Ethan sat in the chairs near the table and Major Charles decided not to sit, although his son advised him to do so.

"Tell us what's going on Jarod." The young woman asked Jarod, almost begging. Memories of Lyle and his sweepers still hunted her life, even in her sleep. Last time she managed to survive their little encounter, but she wasn't so sure if she would survive another one. Falling from the second floor cannot be called pleasant.

Then, Jarod put them up to speed: how the FBI showed up, Sam's death, how they desperately needed someone to replace him and what he needed them to do.

When Jarod stopped, Major Charles looked at his son "That's a very hard plan, son. Are you sure she won't betray us?" He said pacing in the room.

"I can't be sure, but right now I have to trust she won't."

"She'll help us! She tried to help me when I was at The Centre" Jake stated trying to convince them. He liked her, even after all the bad thing he'd heard about her.

"The voices say we can." Ethan finally said to them.

Hearing this from Ethan and knowing it was still a difficult subject to him, Jarod moved in his chair to pick up his computer. "What I'll be needing you to do is to find mom."

"We've been trying that for months Jarod." Emily said to her brother "She's not easy to track."

"We have to! I want us to be together when we start acting. I can't take any chances. Things might go wrong and I want you all safe." Jarod took a deep breath and continued "And, after everything is finished, we can finally be a normal family."

"Do you think this is a safe place for us now?" Jake asked.

"It is as long as we keep quiet." Jarod answered "I can't stay here with you, but I'll keep contact by e-mail."

"Will you be safe?"

"Don't worry, dad. Just find mom and don't let The Centre find any of you."

-------------------------------------------

TBC

Please review! *sweet smile*


	7. Part 7

_See chapter 1 for disclaimer and notes._

_Thank you to those who read the story and reviewed it so far!!! I hope I'm not disappointing anyone._

**Time For Reunion**

_Part 7_

by Vania

_The Centre_

_Blue Cove, DE_

The next day, Sydney arrived earlier to The Centre. He was worried, because Jarod hadn't called him last night, like he hoped, and he still wanted to ask him what was happening. He sensed that something was wrong.

He knew he was not found the day before. Miss Parker told him the place was empty. Still he worried just the same. Jarod - and Miss Parker - was like one of him own, and he felt the same way as with Nicholas.

The phone rang once and Sydney reached for it immediately.

"This is Sydney!"

"Good to see someone arrived at work in time."

"Jarod! I was worried. You didn't call yesterday."

"I didn't have the time. Broots should be arriving, right Syd?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You'll know soon enough. Take care of yourself!" And the usual "beep" was heard.

"Jarod! Jarod!" The psychiatric called.

Broots arrived and, while entering Sydney's office he heard him speaking on the phone. "You were speaking with, uh, Jarod?"

"I think he wants us to find something."

"What do you think it is, Syd?"

"I don't know yet, but I think he will tell us what it is very soon."

Broots, not feeling comfortable with the subject, decided another approach "Uh, how went the treatment with Angelo?"

"I still have a lot of hard work to do. His regression was irreversible and I may not even recover 10 per cent of his mind."

Broots deepened his face looking at the floor, while Sydney got up from his chair and moved next to the younger man.

"Well, Miss Parker should be arriving any moment and we have work to do. I have to find what Jarod is up to now."

****

Meanwhile, Jarod went to the FBI headquarters to meet Sam. She called him early that morning saying she was almost done and that they had to start soon. While arriving to her office, his mind was elsewhere. Meaning: in The Centre, and in the people he loved. He knocked twice in her door.

"Come in!" He heard her say.

With the usual cordiality's, Jarod sat down in the chair next to the table and Sam in another.

"So, what did you get?" Jarod asked her concerned.

"My friend George was able to help us. And he is finishing downloading the files we need as we speak. I was going to meet him when you arrive" Sam made a pause and continued "However, I think we should need your friend's help. George seemed to tell me that some files could only be accessed directly from there."

"It's to be done today then?" Jarod questioned.

"Tomorrow at the most, Jarod. It's been too much time since we started this whole operation. We can't risk it anymore. And, if - and I think the answer is yes - the government is covering some of the projects done down there, we might need to act as quickly as we can and take this to the media, so people know what they've done."

"I think that sounds wonderful to me. These people committed too much crimes and it has to end. They should be in prison. It's where they belong."

"If I may, Jarod, I think prison is a very nice place for them. Although I'm not a very catholic person, they belong in Hell."

Jarod nodded with his face and got up. Sam did the same and moved to the door "Let's meet George. He always surprises me. Usually in the good way."

"I hope so, Sam."

They walked out of the office and headed to another room, where George should be working. Fortunately, it was not very far. At the end of the corridor, Sam directed them to the office and opened the door handle, letting Jarod enter first.

Jarod saw a man sitting in front of a computer table, frenetically typing in the keyboard. He presumed this man was George. And although he didn't find no physical similarities with the tech Broots, he guessed they would love to meet some day and to share their knowledge in computers.

"Hi George!" Sam greeted "This is the man I spoke to you about."

"Jarod, right? Hi, I'm George as you should know."

"Nice to meet you George." Jarod said shaking hands with him.

"I'm almost done here, Sam. But as I told you, there are some files I can't get access to."

"It's ok, George. We have someone that will help us with that."

George picked the bunch of papers that lay on the desk and gave them to Sam. She took them and giving a quick glance and the first pages.

"I also cross analyzed some names in there and I couldn't find anything on them. They just seem not to exist. Someone gave the trouble to make it that way. Not even a birth certificate."

"That's pretty normal if we're talking about The Centre. They destroyed every evidence that might give them away. But I think they must have them hidden somewhere inside."

"Well, there's where your people get in, Jarod."

****

Miss Parker was in her office for some minutes now and she didn't even care to ask for Jarod's whereabouts. Not that he had one, but Broots was really thinking something wasn't very normal in the picture. She would always come to the Tech Room first thing. He couldn't quite place why, but he sensed this had something to do with Jarod. Sydney didn't know why too, but was hoping to find out real soon.

Now, Broots was still sitting at his desk, and typing in his computer, but he was not working. He entered the chat room he usually frequented, and logged in with his nickname: Samson. A nickname he was very proud of. It was not everyone that could be named that way. Samson was the strongest man and that gave a very good sensation to Broots. The only negative part, was that Samson had lost all his power when is love, Delilah, cut his hair. Broots didn't have that problem: he was already bald, so there was nothing to do about it.

Sydney looked at him with a smile on his face when his friend started laughing at some joke he read. He knew how much Broots enjoyed this chats and Miss Parker's still absence made this easier for him.

Broots had every reason to fell great this morning. He didn't drop his cup of coffee, didn't have to sneak in Raines' office and didn't meet Lyle today. But soon all his good mood was gone. Sydney watched his friend's face change and got concerned.

"What is it Broots?"

"Uh, you're not going to believe it Syd!"

Sydney went to his side leaving Angelo and repeated is initial question "What is it?"

"I-I think it's... Jarod." Broots whispered so that no one could hear him.

"How can you be sure of that?"

"He knows my name."

"Everyone knows your name, Broots."

"But not my nickname."

Sydney looked at the screen, and at the name. Samson it read. He smiled a little and then he read what was written after the nick 'Chameleon' - Hi there Broots! Is it safe? -

"What will I say?" The tech nervously asked.

"You say that it is." 'It has to be Jarod' Sydney thought.

Broots typed the words in the keyboard and almost immediately other ones appeared.

- What took u so long? You didn't get Mr. Lyle did you? -

- No, it's just me and Sydney here. -

- Good. Now listen. I need your help. Can I count u in? -

'In what?' Broots thought to himself.

"Say he can, Broots. Find out what he needs. He may be in trouble."

- And no, I'm not in trouble, in case you're wondering that. - Jarod typed. Sam and George sat impatiently beside him.

- U can. What is it that u need? -

- First I need u to download some files and then, I'll need u to give them to MP. -

- To MP??? -

- Yes and I don't have the time now. I'll need everything u can find about projects, missing ppl and our files. -

"Are you sure this safe, Broots?" Sydney asked getting a little worried, because of the way the conversation was going.

"It is, Sydney. And Jarod made sure of it too."

- I'll try. -

- Don't try! Do it! It's very important that we get them. Lives could be in danger. -

Suddenly, Sydney took control of the keyboard and he typed this time himself.

- We will get them and end them once and for all. -

Jarod knew it had to be Sydney writing this. He wanted to stop them just as much as he did. He tried once, but the result wasn't what he intended to do at first.

- Thanx! I'll contact later. J -

And he disconnected the line, leaving a very confused Broots staring at the monitor, until a voice made him do something real quick with his fingers to erase the screen.

"Any news, Broots?" Mr. Lyle said, demanding for answers, as usual.

"Nothing until now, Lyle." Sydney said calmly to the younger man.

Lyle sighed and left the room as quick as he entered. As soon as he was out of sight, the men resumed their talk.

"Oh Sydney, do you really think we should do this? I mean, if they ever find out..."

"Make sure they don't, Broots. It's a matter of life or death."

"Yes, our life. I have a daughter to raise Sydney."

"Wouldn't you like to raise Debbie away from this place?"

"Of course I would, Syd. But you know what they do. People disappear here." Sydney started moving to the door expecting Broots, that erased the data on this last chat from the computer. "Uh, do you think Jarod spoke to Miss Parker about this?"

"I think he did. Otherwise, Jarod wouldn't tell us to give what we find to her" Sydney took a deep breath "Do what you have to. I need to speak to Miss Parker."

"Oh, my God!" Broots whispered to himself and getting out of the office while Sydney disappeared in the hallway.

****

Sydney carefully opened the door of her office, putting his head inside first, only to see Miss Parker with her head on her hands and a glass of vodka half full in the desk next to the bottle. 'This early and she's already drinking' Sydney thought and shacked his head in reprove. He decided that getting in was the only way to get her attention.

"What do you want, Sydney? Did Jarod have something cute to say, this time?" Miss Parker asked with a drunken voice.

Sydney approach her desk and picked the bottle, putting it aside, and attempting to also remove the glass away from her, with no luck.

"I'm a big girl, Sydney! You don't need to babysit me." Miss Parker said drinking the rest of vodka in the glass.

"I won't get in this discussion, and you know it. You'd loose and you'd get in a bad mood because of it." Sydney said light mannered. Sitting in the chair in front of her, he continued "I know what's going on. You can talk to me about it."

"You don't know the half of it, Syd." She murmured.

"Jarod told us about it. We're all in this together." Sydney said giving her a reassuring smile. Something to promise her everything would be okay, in the end.

****

The Chairman of The Centre was sitting in his leather chair, impatiently waiting for Raines, Cox and Lyle to arrive. Although he was a man always in control, this time he felt nervous. Raines had been performing tests on his youngest son and they were to be announced in their meeting.

The wheezing of his oxygen tank could be heard and Parker knew Raines was arriving. He was the first one to enter the Chairman's office, quickly followed by Lyle and Cox, who carried a large manila file in his hand. Mr. Parker made a questioning face and Raines promptly responded.

"The results were positive. Everything is going as planned." The living corpse said in that voice of his.

"Then you know what you must do." The Chairman said determinedly to the man.

"And this time there will be no one to stop us!" Lyle said triumphantly.

"There's always Jarod..." Cox added questioning their power against Jarod. He'd already experienced that problem with his father when they kidnapped Zoe.

"Jarod won't be a problem." Raines said turning to the younger man.

"He knows nothing, and we'll keep it that way." Said Mr. Parker.

"The same should go to your daughter."

"She'll be no problem. I'll handle her."

"As always." Lyle said smirking.

-------------------------------------------

TBC

Please review! *sweet smile*


	8. Part 8

_See chapter 1 for disclaimer and notes. Almost done!_

**Time For Reunion**

_Part 8_

by Vania

At 1 in the morning, Major Charles, Jake and Ethan were still trying to find the exact location of Margaret. Emily was already asleep since 11pm. But the rest of them, and especially the Major. He wanted to find her tonight so that in the morning they could go to her.

They were really close today, but missed her by half an hour only. Luckily, she was last spotted not too far from Blue Cove, which meant that she too was close to finding Jarod.

Jarod wasn't home. He left a while ago to get the other files. When they get all of them, everything should be over. Forever.

"Dad, you're exhausted. We all are! We continue our work from here tomorrow."

"Jake is right. Tomorrow we will find Margaret."

"You two don't understand! I haven't seen her in for over twenty years! They destroyed our lives and I want my wife back! I want my family back!"

"We will be together. Our families will be reunited in time. If everything goes as planned, tomorrow will be the last day of The Centre. Now, come on!" Jake said, shutting down the computer.

"I just hope Jarod can get the files in time to bring them to justice. They should pay for all the evil they've done to us and to the other families they've destroyed."

"That was her plan! And we will complete it!" Ethan concluded.

****

It was late and she had had a very long day. She could barely keep her eyes open. Usually, she wouldn't feel this tired at this hour, but all the alcohol must have gotten to her. So, Miss Parker grabbed her case and got out of her office and went to the Sim Lab to tell the guys to go home as well.

However, before going there, she decided to pass by her brother's nursery. Though, why her father always left him there was beyond her. She had the feeling he was expecting Andrew to have the gene, but she would never let the Centre hurt him like they did to other children. It sounds like a cliché, that she was willing to do what her mother did - saving the children. But Andrew was special. Something in his big brown eyes called out to her.

Reaching the improvised nursery, Miss Parker could hear her brother crying. She entered the room and picked the little boy up, resting him in her arms. Today, she was almost willing to take him with her. this was no place for a child to be in, especially such a small one. And her father didn't even care. She was afraid that one day he would turn out like him or worse - like her other brother, Lyle. Sure her father was going to do everything in his power to make him grow strong, with no feelings whatsoever, and make him the heir to the Parker name.

After five minutes or so, Andrew calmed down and was already sound asleep in her arms. Carefully, she placed him in his bed, pulled the blanket he had with him up and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Then, she finally left to the Sim Lab.

Surprisingly enough, Sydney was with Broots too. She didn't expect him to. But again, this wasn't a regular day and Miss Parker had to remember herself about what was happening. The top of the desk was a mess. There were papers all over it. Broots and Sydney were so concentrated that they didn't even notice her arrival.

"Goodnight boys! Working late, I see."

"Miss Parker!" Broots said after nearly jumped of his chair, "Don't ever do that again to me!"

Broots was having an hard time. We all know how he is when he's breaking the rules. But, since this is for a good cause - a very good one, I might add - he gave into it, like he always did when talking about catching the bad guys. However, he couldn't get over with the fear he was feeling. He was used to snoop around in Raines' office and he swore he was never going to do that again. He spend most of this night working on getting the files Jarod asked them. He couldn't do it during the day, so he started to do it at 10, when there was almost no one working and he could have better access to the files. Getting them, however, was not an easy job: there were passwords and codes he had to decipher. But, Broots considered himself a very intelligent man, and the truth was that he was, or he wouldn't have been able to get the job done.

"The sooner we get this over with, the better." Sydney said.

"I agree with you, Sydney, but it's late and we should call it a day."

"I'm almost done here, Miss Parker!"

Miss Parker shortened her distance with Sydney, turning to speak to him.

"You got all of them?"

"Yes! Broots found copies of birth certificates and old documents buried down in the Centre's mainframe. I didn't have the time to check all of them," Sydney said putting all the papers together in a case "but I believe there's some big things in here. The secrets we searched for all this years." He concluded excitedly.

"The last one!" Broots said from the computer and shutting it down.

"Then, let's go! You sure you did everything untraceable?"

"Well, I guess so. I didn't find any trace program, but it could have been one."

"Let's just hope there wasn't." Miss Parker said, talking to herself.

They exited the building and when they reached the parking lot, Sydney gave the case with the files to Miss Parker and went to his car. Broots did the same and so did Miss Parker.

While driving to her home, many thoughts crossed Miss Parker's mind. Especially about what she was going to do with her life after leaving The Centre. Leaving was all she wanted to do, but now that the moment arrived she didn't know what to do. She decided she would think about it later. All she wanted to do now was to take a long hot shower and get into bed.

Once she got in her house, she placed the case on the table, picked a pill for her migraine that had been bothering her since she left her office and went to the bathroom.

When Miss Parker is done, she puts on a nightgown and a robe and hears noises in her living room. She grabs her gun and heads to where the noises are coming from. Gun drawn, she gets closer to the room, but sees no one, although her papers are spread in the table. She is afraid, but she won't admit it, so she goes to the kitchen. But then, when she's getting in, someone gets out, making her scream.

"Hey, it's just me!"

"What do you mean it's just you? What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to arrive. To talk. You know... About the files..." Jarod explained.

"I see you found them."

"You didn't want me to disturb you in your shower, did you?"

Changing subjects quickly, Miss Parker returned to her living room and picked one of the chairs to sit in. Jarod joined her eating a sandwich he made while in the kitchen.

"You found what you wanted?"

"Yeah, Broots did a great job. There's some pretty hot stuff in here."

"Have you already found any file about you?"

"Not about me. But I found Kyle's and Angelo's." Jarod said reorganizing the papers he had in hand and picking another one "Oh, and your brother's."

"Lyle?"

"No, the baby, Andrew."

"What does it say? I always had a feeling that my father would want to use him."

Jarod kept reading the file, absorbed by it. He couldn't believe what he was reading! How could they? While he read, Miss Parker was getting impatient and started asking what did it say to him, but he couldn't answer her. It was like he was spelled or something. He should know better than that after all the things The Centre had made to him. But his had to be the worse of all. And it didn't have only to do with him. It involved someone he cared about very much.

"Damn it, Jarod! Answer me!"

-----------------------------------------------

TBC

Review please! *sweet smile*


	9. Part 9

_See chapter 1 for disclaimer and notes._

**Time For Reunion**

_Part 9_

by Vania

"Damn it, Jarod! Answer me!"

It was the third time she asked him to tell her what he was reading, but he just wouldn't move! It was like he was hypnotized by what he was reading. It must be bad, if he's like that. Maybe her feeling was right and her father was already using Andrew for their awful experiments. In that case, Miss Parker was getting him out of there. She was already regretting not bringing him home with her tonight. Then, Jarod finally moved.

"Parker..." He quietly called.

"Care to tell me what's happening, wonder-boy?"

"I never thought they would go this far!" Jarod said angrily handing the papers to Parker.

While Miss Parker started to read what she had in her hands, Jarod got up and started pacing the room back and forth, and then started speaking again, this time lower.

"They will pay for this and for everything!"

Miss Parker read the papers as faster as she could, while hearing him in the background. When she finished reading what he already had, she couldn't believe it, and her mind started to digest the contents of the file. Andrew was her son. Jarod's son. Their son.

"And they won't have him." Miss Parker said.

Standing, she moved next to him and they embraced.

Jarod didn't get to leave her house that night.

****

_The Centre_

_The morning after_

Carefully, Mr. Cox entered the baby's nursery. After all, he didn't want to wake him up. He always made a fuss and he wasn't in the mood to take care of him. Not today, anyway. This was what he came to do. To take the baby to his purpose.

The results clearly proved that he had the genes. And so, they were going to use him like they planned all along. Jarod was no longer a valuable experiment. He became useless as he discovered the outside world. Jarod was important to other purposes. The perfect pretender would only be perfect, if he remained untouched by the outside. And this was their chance. Andrew was only created with the purpose of being a pretender. That was why Mr. Parker married Brigitte after all. He had known all along that she was conspiring against him. But she was valuable to him alive. Well, as long as she could have a baby. Not hers, or his, by that matter. A project, joining both Miss Parker and Jarod's genes. How Mr. Parker was able to act that cold towards his own daughter had been a mystery to Cox. But it only remained a mystery until the day he discovered that Mr. Parker wasn't Miss Parker's real father. However, he doesn't know, yet, who really is. He would know in due time.

There was only one thing important right now. And that was, taking the baby to Raines' care. That were his orders. And because they were that, Cox took the small child into his arms, carefully not to wake him, and lead him through the dark corridors of The Centre.

****

_Miss Parker's house_

_Briar Road_

_Same time_

Miss Parker slowly started to wake up. She glanced at the clock in the bedside. It was exactly 8 o'clock. Then, she also remembered that she was supposed to have someone sleeping in the other side of the bed. So, she dropped her right arm to her right side and was very surprised to find no one.

Miss Parker got up, putting her robe around her body. After a quick visit to the bathroom, she headed to the living room, getting the same result she got in the previously visited rooms. She had expected that he would at least have waited for her to wake up. Going to the kitchen, her last hope, she noticed that she had her breakfast in the table. Jarod cooked it for her. Replacing her usual black coffee, was an orange juice and some croissants, and next to those was a note. Miss Parker quickly grabbed it. It was the address of a motel and a message "Sorry I missed you this morning. Meet me here after you got everything you need. Love, Jarod." She sighed.

After putting one of her usual suits with trousers and a jacket, Miss Parker left her home, but only after having her breakfast and putting all the important things in a bag. Important meaning, pictures, DSAs and a few other personal objects. She almost didn't pack clothes. Then, after having done all this, Miss Parker went to The Centre, for what would be her last day in Hell.

****

_The Centre_

_15 minutes later_

After arriving to The Centre, the first thing Miss Parker had planned, was going to Andrew's nursery. But, of course, not everything always goes as planned, and she found herself in her father's office, hearing to his usual speech. It was funny how, in all these years, she still hasn't heard a word of sympathy towards her. Of course, there were times when he said nice things, but those were so rare, that she had difficult placing them herself.

After leaving that little family reunion, where also her brother was, Miss Parker finally headed to the nursery. When she reached her destination, her heart fell. Andrew wasn't there. But where could he be? Someone got to him before her, because he wasn't obviously going anywhere by himself.

Miss Parker abstracted herself from the rest of the world for a while, just thinking of the places where her son could be, and didn't notice when her brother approached her from behind.

"Parker!" Lyle called.

"Geez! I didn't hear you come in! What do you want? If it has something to do with Jarod and my failure to get him back, spare me the lecture, because I'm really not in a mood for it right now."

"Oh, it is about Jarod. And you're gonna hear me out," he continued.

"What do you want then? You better make it quick!"

"Let's just say I know of your extracurricular activities."

"What extracurricular activities?" Miss Parker asked, although she thought she would already know the answer to that question.

"Come on, Miss Parker! You know what I'm talking about. And if I already know, others should too. And I also know who was with you yesterday."

While Miss Parker registered the information and was thinking of the best excuse she could give him to get him off her back, Lyle continued.

"Listen, I'm not the one you should worry about. Daddy must know it already. You should get out as fast as you can."

"Why should I trust you? You were probably the one who told him about it!"

"I want power! And I want to be in charge of this place, but not like this!"

"Then, how?"

"Like mom should have wanted to," Lyle tried to explain her "I know what they are planning to do to the baby. He is the only thing that matters. Get him! And then get out!"

"Not so fast," Mr. Cox said, holding a gun on Lyle. Two sweepers were standing by his side, and they were also holding their guns on brother and sister.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lyle asked nervously to the man he always secretly feared.

"What do you think I'm doing, Mr. Lyle?"

"I think you're making a very big mistake."

"Is it? Well, it doesn't matter if you think I'm wrong. I'm alive and right! And soon, my friend, you'll be dead."

"Wait! You don't have proof! You can't do this!"

"Watch me!" Mr. Cox said as he fired two bullets that hit Mr. Lyle right in the chest.

"No!" Miss Parker screamed, rushing to her brother's side.

"And you, Miss Parker, have a lot of explaining to do. But I think that won't save you anyway. Get her!"

After Cox gave the orders, both sweepers grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out of the nursery, while he called a cleaner team to clean up the mess.

"If only Sam was still here," Miss Parker thought to herself, while she was dragged to Renewal Wing. She also thought about her baby, that she wasn't going to be able to rescue from this place. She had to remain strong for him. And she was going to get out of there, even if that had to be the last thing she did.

****

_Sim Lab_

_Same time_

Sydney was just arriving to The Centre, when he noticed that there was something terribly wrong. Although, the security in the entrance had told him that Miss Parker was already there, Sydney hadn't meet her yet, and that was usually the first thing she did when he arrived. She would come to the Lab and bug them about Jarod's whereabouts. Then, he noticed something also strange. Broots wasn't at his computer. Mystery solved! He just popped in!

"I was starting to get nervous! Somebody's here, finally! Good morning, Broots!" Sydney greeted, trying to hide is fear.

"Good morning, Syd," the tech took a deep breath and took his place near the computer. He was holding a DSA in his hands and immediately played it.

"I just found this in security! It's not good news," Broots said with a very sad face to the older man next to him.

The screen started to play something and Sydney saw his fears became true. It showed Miss Parker and Lyle in the baby's nursery and then Mr. Cox shooting him and the sweepers dragging Miss Parker out of there.

"We have to do something, Sydney! I mean, we can't just watch!"

"I know, my friend. Do you know where they took her?"

"Not yet, but I'm on it! Give me a few minutes," Broots said, trying to type the instructions to the computer as fast as he could. His friend's life was in danger and he had to help her.

Moments after, the baby came into Sydney's mind. If Miss Parker went to the nursery, then she was going to bring him with her. But, she was stopped, and the DSA didn't show him in his cradle. So, that should mean that someone had already took him when she arrived there.

"The baby, Broots! Try to find him too."

"Sure thing, Syd."

After minutes of more typing, Broots finally got something to work with.

"I've got something!"

"What? Did you find her, Broots?" Sydney asked with genuine concern.

"I think so. According to what I found, she must be in the Renewal Wing," Broots paused and then continued, "As to where the baby is, I don't know. But I found a memo addressed to Mr. Raines, and he is the one in charge of the project."

"What project?"

"Raines is going to take care of the baby, like he did with other children, Sydney."

"Then, I'm going after him," Sydney said, turning to the door.

"Sydney, wait! What about Miss Parker?"

"I'm going to get the baby, and then I'm going to get her! You have to get Debbie and take off while you still can!"

Sydney left and Broots could only think in obey him. Things were starting to get rough and he too had a family to think about. He formatted his computer's hard drive and save all important things to disk. Then, he left The Centre, like it was the most normal thing in the world. When Broots reached the outside, he was surprised to find out that no one followed him. And no one actually did, since he was looking after his shoulder all the way to his house.

****

_Highway Motel_

_Outside Blue Cove_

Jarod was just parking in front of the motel where is family was staying. Something in his heart was telling him that something was wrong, very wrong, but he decided to ignore it and talk to his father to see if he found anything on his mother yet.

"Hi there! Anybody here?" Jarod asked when he entered the room and saw no one there.

"Oh, hi Jarod!" Emily greeted him, also giving him a hug.

"Hi, Em! Where are the others?" he said searching around for them.

"They went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. I woke up later, so I lost the bus," Emily joked with her brother, "Now, tell me. Weren't you supposed to have slept here, big bro?" she continued, trying to half-annoy him.

"Something came up, Emily. Listen, I really need to talk to dad. Do you know if he found anything about mom?"

"They were working through the night, but I don't think they got anything we didn't know already. I was tired and went to bed early and, as you know, when I got up they'd already left. So, I'm as left in the woods as you are."

"I'll check the laptop. Maybe I can find something there."

"You go and do that. I'm going to the bathroom. They should be here any second, though."

Emily had just finished saying that, when three men entered the room.

"Speaking of which," Emily announced.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Major Charles asked his daughter.

"Yes, dad. Like I haven't in a long time."

"That's good! You brought you something for your breakfast too," he said, giving her the paper package he had in his hands. Then, he saw Jarod and hurried to hug him "Jarod, son! I was beginning to worry about you. Where have you been?"

"I was at a friend's house. I'm just fine. It's mom I'm worried about. Did you find anything, last night?"

"I'm afraid we didn't, son. But we were following a lead and we were going to continue following it now."

"Yeah, that's right, Jarod. Dad here was exhausted last night, so we decided we would continue today," Ethan informed his half-brother.

"You did well. I didn't want you to get sleep deprived," and then Jarod continued to the toughest part, "But there's something I need to talk with you, before this is all over."

"What is it, Jarod?" His sister asked.

"It's something we found out last night, while going through some Centre files."

"Does it have to do with your mother?" the Major asked his son, with evident concern.

"No. It's worse, much worse."

"Jarod, you're starting to scare us."

"The Centre went too far this time," Jarod began, "They created another pretender."

"What?"

"Oh my God!"

"You said created. Do you mean, they didn't steal him?" Jake asked.

"They did steal him. Just not in the way we're used to."

"Then, how?"

"They used a former Centre operative, Brigitte, as a surrogate mother for the baby."

"I remember her! She was the one that went in my car, when I was being transported to Africa."

"Yeah, that's right, Jake. But, anyway, that baby is my son."

"What?" that was the only question spoken by the presents.

"And, not only mine, as you can imagine."

"Whose then?"

"Miss Parker's," Jarod calmly said to them.

"What?"

"I know it's hard to grasp, but right now all that matters is getting him out of that place."

"Sure, Jarod. Count me in," Ethan assured him.

"Thanks, Ethan, but that won't be necessary. Parker is getting him out."

"You talk to her?" His father asked.

"Yes, I did. And, once she's out of there, she will be meeting us here," after a brief pause, seeking for his father's approval, Jarod continued, "Now, we need to find mom. We don't have much time."

"Yeah, let's find her."

Some time after, all the family got a strong lead on Margaret, Jarod and Major Charles were getting ready to follow it.

"Let's go, Dad. The soon we get there, the better our chances are ."

Then, Jarod looked over at Ethan, who was concentrating on the voices, and saw his mood change.

"What is it Ethan? Is something wrong?"

"Miss Parker. I have to help her."

"What's going on, Ethan?"

"The voices are telling me that she's in danger, but that help is on the way."

"What are you going to do, Jarod?" His father asked, when he saw his son grabbing his cell phone.

"Come on, Sydney! Pick up the phone!"

Jarod begged, but after four rings, he was starting to lose hope. Finally, Sydney picked up his cell phone.

"Sydney! What happened?"

"Don't worry, Jarod. Something went wrong, but I have Andrew and I'm getting Parker out now!"

"What went wrong?"

"We can't talk right now. It's not safe. Listen, we'll meet you later, all right?"

"Ok, Sydney. Just, please, be careful."

"I will, Jarod. Take care," Sydney said as he disconnected the phone, holding the baby close.

When Jarod hanged up, there were four concerned faces staring at him, so he decided to share the little he knew.

"Something went wrong at The Centre, but I think Sydney is handling that," Jarod took a deep breath, "I just hope everything is under control as he said."

Then, Jarod and Major Charles left the motel as they were supposed to, and Jarod tried to ignore the side of him that was screaming to help Parker and his son in The Centre, knowing that his friend will be helping them.

****

_The Centre_

_SL-16_

Sydney strolled into The Centre sublevels. Broots traced the baby to SL-16, where Raines was keeping him. He wasn't going to let them take another child and destroy its life, like they did with others, namely Jarod. And even if Sydney didn't want to admit it, he was the one to take Jarod's life.

For 30 years he exploited his genius and made him do things he never should have done. He had been blind with lies. The Centre filled his head with them. Now it was time for some kind of redemption. It didn't make up for the years he stole from Jarod, but it did make up for Miss Parker. Well, kind of. There were still some things she should know. Her terrible family secret. He was right when he told her he didn't know it. But some time passed since that day, and he was able to learn it. Catherine had been right not to tell him, but if he only knew... things would have been different.

Now, he had a task to run. He had to find the baby and get to Parker as soon as possible. God knows what they were thinking of doing to her.

As he reached closer to his destination, he could see Raines near the crib, where Andrew was laying. Raines would certainly be an obstacle to him, but, this time, Sydney would do whatever he had to. Even if that meant killing the wheezing bastard.

Slowly, Sydney reached for the gun, that once was hidden in his desk drawer, just to be sure she was still there. Then, he made his presence know to Raines, who looked up from the crib and directly to Sydney's eyes.

"What are you doing here, Sydney?"

"Getting something that doesn't belong to you."

"I believe that 'something' doesn't belong to you either."

"I'm not interested in hearing any of it, Raines," and with this, Sydney grabbed the gun he was hiding and pointed it to him.

"Come on, Sydney. We all know you wouldn't fire that gun. Should I remind you that you tried once... and you failed."

Raines was clearly trying to dissuade Sydney's intent. However, the psychiatrist wasn't having any of it. He had a mission to carry, and he planned on executing it right. Then, he decided to take a different approach.

"You're right, Raines. I wouldn't shoot you," Sydney said, lowering his gun and making his way to the crib. When he was there, and despite Raines' eyes on him all the time, tracing all his moves, he reached for the child.

"I'm warning you, Sydney. Leave the baby alone and go to your office, like nothing happened."

And because Raines was too busy tracking Sydney's movements, he didn't see his hand come to the tubes that assured his breathing.

Sydney pushed the tubes with all his might, what make Raines' breathing become more labored. Then, and to be assured he wouldn't be going anywhere, anytime soon, Sydney cut off the circulation between the tubes and the oxygen tank.

"That should be enough to stop you for a while."

Sydney knew that there were cameras everywhere and that, as soon as they spotted what was going on, sweepers would make their way to help the monster. Besides, how many times did he trick death?

Sydney quickly picked the baby up, and ran as faster as he could to where Miss Parker was being held.

****

_Somewhere in Renewal Wing_

Miss Parker was nervously pacing her temporary cell. She couldn't help but think about her baby boy, and Jarod, and how she disappointed him. She had already lost track of time a long time ago, but she figured that it probably only passed an hour or so. She heard footsteps and, almost reflexively, she went to the door.

"Cox, you bastard! Let me out of here!" Miss Parker screamed, not really hoping that he would listen to her pleas.

"Shh! Miss Parker, it's me, Sydney."

Promptly, he opened the cell's door with the key he stole from the sweeper in charge. Once, he managed to opened the door, Miss Parker immediately recognized the child in his arms, and Sydney gave him to her.

"Hi baby," she said in a small voice to him, while picking him in her arms.

"Quickly, we've got to get out of here. There's no time."

They walked through some more corridors and were getting closer to the exit by the moment. They were almost leaving, when someone blocked their path.

"Again, not so fast," Mr. Cox said again, this time coming with Mr. Parker.

"You should have known better than to cross us, Sydney."

"Daddy... why are you doing this? I'm your daughter."

Cox let out a devilish laugh and Mr. Parker remained straight faced.

"Give me the baby, angel."

"No, never! He's mine! And I'm leaving."

Mr. Parker drawn his gun and pointed it at Sydney.

"Daddy, don't do this, please!"

"The baby."

Miss Parker would never give him the baby in her free will and Mr. Parker was ready to do what he had to, even if that meant killing the old psychiatrist.

"Do you know he killed Lyle?"

"Lyle betrayed me! That's what happens to people who betray me. Now, angel, I'm counting on that you're smarter than your brother," Mr. Parker tried to convince her.

"Never. I'd rather die than give you my son."

"Then, so be it."

And in that moment, Miss Parker could only hold on to the hope that someone would come down to save them. Her prayers were listened. A shot rang. Two. No, three of them, in fact. The first one was Mr. Parker's. He shot Sydney and he was now lying on the ground, in pain. The second and third ones were Angelo's. He appeared out of the blue and shot both Cox and Mr. Parker. They, too, were lying on the ground. Miss Parker was motionless, but after she captured the whole picture, she grabbed her father's gun that was lying next to him. Then, she turned to help Sydney, but before she could make it, one sweeper appeared and she couldn't.

"Go, Parker! I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," Sydney managed to say, before closing his eyes one last time.

"No!" Parker screamed again. It was the second person she saw being shot today. And it was the second that she was unable to help.

Angelo dragged her and pulled her to a vent, getting her out of there, as well as her son. They wouldn't be able to get them in the vents. Parker looked back one last time, and saw Cox moving, as well as sweepers running to her father's side, but Sydney wasn't moving anymore. Tears were flowing through her eyes now, as she made her way to the outside in the vents, closely followed by Angelo, and keeping her son the closer she could.

-----------------------------------------------

TBC

Review please! *sweet smile*


	10. Part 10

_See chapter 1 for disclaimer and bottom of the page for notes._

**Time For Reunion**

_Part 10_

by Vania

_Jarod's Mother last location_

_Somewhere near Blue Cove_

They were in an apartment. In fact, it was similar to one of those, that Jarod's been using since he escaped. There was nothing very personal, only the basic furniture, a bed, a closet and a chair. Wandering through the room, they inspected everything, although there wasn't much to inspect.

Major Charles had been so convinced they would find her this time. And so had Jarod. He knew the noose was tightening, and it was tightening fast. If they couldn't find her today, chances of doing it were very little.

When they were reaching their rented car, Jarod's cell phone rang. For a moment, he feared the worst.

"Hello?"

"Jarod, it's me, Sam."

"Sam! Why did you called? Is something wrong?"

"No! It's... We found something. Well, George did."

"What did he find?"

"Someone you'll love to see," Sam said, making a pause for dramatic air, "Your mother."

"My mother?"

"Yes! She's here with us. But, don't worry, she's safe."

"I'll be there in a few," Jarod said, almost in a loss of words. He couldn't believe that was really happening.

Jarod turned to his father, that had been watching every Jarod's expression, and was as anxious as his son.

"What is it, son? What did Sam have to do with your mother?"

"She's with her. They found mom!"

"Where?"

"I don't know," Jarod honestly told his father. "Come on, we're going to the offices." 'Then,' he whispered to himself, 'I'm going to meet my mom'.

Soon after they left the place, two black cars stopped by that same spot.

****

Now in her car, where she has spent the last 30 minutes, Miss Parker keeps on driving, with her baby, Andrew, safely in the back seat. She can see that she's getting closer to her destination. The imposing building was long gone and so were the people in it. She just couldn't get the figure of Sydney out of her head. The way he was lying on the floor, lifeless. And she was unable to save him, just like she was unable to save her twin brother a few hours ago when Cox dragged her to the cell. Though, she was trying hard to keep her feelings at bay.

One more curve and she can see the motel Jarod is staying in. Miss Parker hoped he would be here, like he told her the previous morning. Parker parks her car in front of the motel. She takes Andrew in her arms, closes the car's doors and goes in search of the room. Reaching it, Miss Parker knocked on the door twice. She spent almost a minute just standing there, waiting for someone to open the door for her, till finally somebody did. He sure looked older, but she could instantly recognize him. It was the clone.

"Miss Parker?" Jake asked, not really believing in who he saw. "Oh, come on in," said the boy opening the door for her. "How did you get here?"

"Jarod gave me the address, but don't worry, nobody's following me. I made sure of that."

Then, and noticing that the boy kept looking at the small child she brought with her, Miss Parker remembered that she had to lay him down, for he was already asleep.

"You don't happen to have a bed where I can lay this little guy down, do you?"

"Right this way, Miss Parker. You can lay him on my bed over there," he said while pointing in the direction he gave her.

Emily, who had been out with her half brother, Ethan, arrived just in time to see Miss Parker walk out of the room.

"Miss Parker." Emily was a bit surprised to find her there, but remembered that Jarod must have given her the address. She was to be trusted.

"It's nice to see you, Emily." Parker said reaching for the younger woman's hand. Then, she walked over to Ethan, who she hugged. "It wasn't meant to happen this way, but things got out of hand and we had to run out of that place."

"The Centre?" Emily innocently asked.

"Yes, The Centre. And where's Jarod and why isn't he here? I was supposed to meet him here."

"Calm down, Miss Parker! He's ok. Jarod went with dad after our mother. They got a lead on her, but should be arriving any sec."

"In the meantime, why don't you lay down and rest for a while? When they arrive, I'll wake you up, don't worry." Ethan assured her, trying to calm down his sister. The time he had spent with her wasn't much, but he knew she was a good person, like their mother, and that she loved his other half brother, Jarod, very much.

"I can't sleep! Not after all that happened."

"Ethan is right. You look exhausted, and in that state you won't do yourself, or us, any good. The baby... Is he asleep?"

"Yes. I put him in that other room."

"Then, do the same and give yourself some rest, will you?"

Miss Parker approached her. "Why are you trusting me?"

"If Jarod trusts you, I don't see any reason not to. Did you happen to bring anything with you?"

"Uh, no. I didn't have enough time for that."

"Don't worry. You can take some of my clothes. It's not designer's, but it will have to do." Emily guided Miss Parker to the bedroom, where she had previously put Andrew to sleep. "Here," Emily said handing her some clothes. "Now, make yourself at home and rest." She was just leaving the room, when Parker spoke.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Emily replied, closing the door. A sign of worry on her face. After all, the former enemy was staying in the next room.

****

_FBI -- Offices_

And here he was again, back at the FBI, where he has been spending most of his time nowadays. But this time was different from the others. For the first time, he was going to see his mother. Really see her! He saw her in Boston, but that doesn't count. The Centre arrived and ruined everything for him. In the past few years, all he wanted was to find his parents. He met his father almost two years earlier and now he was going to complete the dream he had since escaping from The Centre. Of course, his father was also ecstatic. He too hadn't seen her in years and being reunited with his love again was a very important thing to Major Charles.

"Jarod!" Sam was calling for him. She was very excited to be able to give him this wonderful news.

When Jarod heard her, he immediately turned around to approach her. He still had to introduce her to his father. "Sam, this is my father"

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Where is she? Where's my mother?"

"Relax, Jarod. She's right there, in my office. She's eager to see you. Now, go!"

"Thank you! Thank you for giving me my mom back," Jarod told her, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her tight.

"Promise you'll treasure this, what you have right now, for life. Family is the most important thing in the world, Jarod. Never forget that."

"I won't. I promise you." And with a last thank you, Jarod went with his father to Sam's office, where his mother was. While he was heading to the office, Jarod thought about something someone had told him one day. That good karma was like a boomerang, and that the good deeds would come back to him. Jarod realized that the woman was right after all.

When he finally reach the right door, Jarod took a deep breath before opening it.

"It's going to be okay, son." Major Charles assured his son with a very serene voice. Although his heart was betraying his voice. He was as nervous as his son.

"I know."

Jarod felt his knees weaning the moment he put his right hand on the knob. Everything in his life belonged to this very moment. His mother was all he ever wanted for decades. Now, with her, the family would finally be reunited again.

Taking a second deep breath, Jarod was finally able to turn the door's knob. The door opened slowly, as in slow motion. Jarod felt his father's hand on his shoulder, giving him the support he needed so much.

And there she was. He could see her standing near the big window, looking through it. The window gave a beautiful sight of the city. From there, people seemed very little, making her feel more powerful - something she never was. She had drawn herself into a deep depression after Jarod's kidnapping and especially after Kyle's. Losing her two boys had been too much for her to take. And to be with him again, to touch his face was all she ever wished to.

So, when Margaret heard her son opening the door, all her thoughts stopped and she concentrated herself only in this moment. As slowly as the door opened, Margaret turned herself around, so she could take a look at Jarod, as well as her husband, who she hadn't seen in years. She was the first one to make the first move towards her son.

"Jarod! I missed you so much my son!" Margaret couldn't help but let the tears that were forming in her eyes to fall freely, when she hugged her son tightly.

"Mom, is that really you?" Jarod was also crying with emotion. He couldn't believe he was hugging his own mother.

Major Charles was standing behind Jarod, watching as mother and son held each other. He felt like he was having a second role on this play, but knew that they just needed some time for themselves. So, he moved to the door to wait for them in the hall. In his mind, they needed to be left alone. The Major was just leaving the office when he heard Margaret call.

"Charles!"

The Major turned around the moment he heard her. For the first time in years, Margaret was looking at her beloved husband. He looked older, of course, but she could still see the young man, that she knew so well, in him.

As he approached her, he remembered the dreams he had about this moment. He used to imagine what would be like to be with his wife again. And now that moment had arrived and he didn't know what to do. What if she didn't love him anymore? However, his fears abated when he heard her calling his name.

Jarod watched amused as his parents met each other again. He too had dreamt about his moment. Circumstances had put them away from him. No, not circumstances. The Centre had put them away. But all that seemed distant now. The FBI was already acting, as predicted, and soon the bastards that ripped apart so many lives would be in jail, for good. Although Jarod tried not to think about Miss Parker, his heart was aching for her. Ethan tranquilized him earlier, but he knew the risk she was taking. He hoped for the best and that she would be at the motel as agreed, but he had to make certain of that.

"Mom, Dad, I've got to make a call. I'll be right outside."

Margaret waited for her son to leave and then, looking straight at the Major's eyes, she caressed his cheek.

"Oh, Charles!" Margaret's eyes were crying again for so many past years of loneliness.

Then, Major Charles took both her hands in his and hold them tight.

"It took us so long to find each other. I missed you, my dear," he said kissing her palms.

They embraced like never before, trying to make up for so many years apart. This would be a day to remember, certainly for eternity.

****

_The Centre_

"Sir!"

"What is it Willie?"

"We have to leave! There are FBI Agents in the building."

"Thank you Willie. You may go now."

"But sir, how am I going to do that?"

"That's your problem."

Mr. Cox, that was accompanied by Mr. Raines, left Willie with a big problem to solve. He never imagined that something like this could happen and he knew that he probably wouldn't escape. Without second thought, Willie headed to the main entrance, but in the hallway, where the earlier confrontation occurred, agents were filling the almost empty space. At that time of the day, most employees had already left, but those who were still working were being questioned.

Willie saw paramedics arriving and, from a safe distance, he watched as they took the Chairman's body, as well as Sydney's. However and despite the sweeper's belief, the psychiatrist was still alive. He realized that due to the medical care he was receiving.

But he should have know that he wouldn't be able to hide for much longer. And behind the pole he was leaning against to, two agents approached him, showing their badges and saying their names. And also Willie, the sweeper was arrested.

In the underground of The Centre, Cox and Raines knew that they couldn't leave the building without getting arrested. Is exactly because of that little piece, that they had a plan. It wasn't the best, but due to the lack of time it would have to do. This plan has always been a backup, in cases like this one, they just didn't imagine that they will get to use it for real.

"Do you think it will work, Mr. Raines?"

"Yes. It's been one before. They won't find us."

"And we will be free."

"Exactly."

Raines' voice was barely nothing more than a whisper. How he has survived this long no one knew and even Mr. Cox wondered that. If this plan failed, so would they - they would die and that wasn't their goal.

"We will have to thank for this damn gas leak."

"Just do it!"

As soon as Mr. Cox pulled the lever, safely behind a special chamber, there was a big explosion. All the building felt the force of the blast, but it appeared to have only affected the sublevels. The FBI was concerned and immediately the firefighters were called to the place.

Not only Mr. Cox and Mr. Raines had been able to save their asses, they had been able to cover evidence. When they reached the outside, a car should be waiting for them and, in fact, there was one. However, inside it there was a special agent sitting in the back seat and after all they'd been through, they ended up being arrested. There was no escape from prison this time.

****

Outside the office, in the corridors, Jarod had just called the motel and his sister had given him the good news he needed so badly. Miss Parker was okay. She and the baby were sleeping in the room. He was still absorbing the information he was given, when Sam approached him.

"Jarod, it's time. There are already agents on field and... I was informed that there were bodies. One of the persons inside was taken to the hospital and is in ICU. I don't know anything else, I'm sorry." At his statement, Sam saw Jarod's manifestation of concern, but she was telling the truth about what she knew. "Listen, you go with your parents to that motel you're staying in and I'll keep you posted on everything."

"I might just do that, Sam. It's time to finish this once and for all. But I want you to tell me exactly what's going on. I don't want to be left out of the loop, specially now. You know how to find me," Jarod told her trying to smile to her, despite all the concern he had at this moment.

Finding himself alone again, Jarod hoped that among the casualties they wouldn't find anyone close to him. He's major concern was directed to Sydney, Broots or even Angelo. No one could have predicted what happened before the FBI arrived and he knew from when he spoke to Sydney on the phone that something had gone wrong. Miss Parker and the baby were fine, but what about the others? Were they alright as well? All this questions were troubling Jarod at this time and his mind would only be in peace when he received a call from Sam.

But now he would do as Sam said before. Jarod would take his parents to the motel and he too would rest. This last few days have been exhausting, but soon everything would be fine.

Thirty minutes was all he had needed to get to the motel. Jarod borrowed a car from one of the agents he met at the FBI in order to get there. In those thirty minutes he watched as his parents talked to each other, remembering some of the happiest moments of their lives together, before they were thrown apart. Jarod also told his mother that she had a grandson and she was amazed to discover that. She then asked Jarod if he was married and who was the mother of the child, but he told her that it would be more fun for her to find out by herself. His father knew what he meant and chuckled.

Finally, they pulled the car in front of the motel and headed to their room. Jarod watched as his parents walked to the door hand in hand. He couldn't get enough of seeing them like that. It had been his dream since he was a child and now it had became true. All his dreams were coming true and one of them had to do with the woman inside the room. They had only spent one night together, but that wasn't as important as the love he had for her since childhood. People would have called it "puppy love" but it had grown into something really big.

Jarod unlocked the door and walked into the room, followed shortly by his parents. When he entered, Emily was there to receive them, as well as Jake and Ethan. His mother was very happy to see her daughter once again and immediately hugged her real tight. In the other hand, Jarod moved closer to Jake.

"How is she?"

"She's fine and asleep. When she arrived here she was very tired and we told her to get some rest. The baby is in the room with her, also asleep."

Jarod breathed with relief when he heard Jake saying those words. And despite his desire to hold her, he let her get her rightful sleep. They had all the time in the world now. He took one more look at his family. His father, Major Charles was at his wife's side, holding her hand tenderly, and Emily was very excited with her mother, catching up on good times. Jake was also by their side but Ethan was not. He sat near the window with in the laptop, unaware of what surrounded him.

"Ethan," Jarod said, approaching him. "Is something wrong?"

"No," was the quiet reply.

"I know there is. You wouldn't be sitting here otherwise." Jarod certainly knew how to make him talk, or at least he tried to.

"Go on to your family. You don't have to worry about me."

"My family? Is yours too, Ethan. We were both played by The Centre, but you know that doesn't make a difference in the way we treat you. You are as much my brother as Emily or Jake. Don't forget that."

Ethan looked up into his half brother's eyes and saw the truthfulness of his statement. He had a new family now and he had to learn out to live with them. He was just afraid of being rejected, but he look in Jarod's eyes told him he wouldn't have to worry.

****

In the safety of his house, while his own daughter was already in bed, Broots was watching television and sitting in his big couch. He was watching one of his favorite movies, "The Net", when suddenly it was interrupted to air some breaking news. 'What happened?', he wondered. A woman in her 20s appeared on the screen and Broots' heart stopped when he saw the background. She was standing in front of The Centre!

"We're here in Blue Cove, Delaware to report a FBI operation that dismantled an unauthorized organization that did unofficial research..." As the woman talked, they aired images of the agents walking into the building, as well as paramedics transporting a body.

"Oh my!" Broots said out loud. He was worried with the safety of his friends, since no one called him reporting this.

The images continued and the woman was still reporting the events, but as soon as it ended, Broots grabbed his phone and dialed Sydney's number. Six rings, no answer. He waited a while longer, but still no answer. He decided to call Miss Parker then. She should answer her cell phone, because she never turned it off, even to sleep.

****

Some time later, Jarod's family was also watching TV and enjoying each others company, when Jarod's phone ringed. He immediately pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello," Jarod said answering the phone.

"Jarod, it's Sam. Listen, we found bodies."

"Do you know whose?"

"We believe that one of them is the Chairman's."

Jarod gasped, not because he would miss him, but because of the effect that would have in Parker. "And the other?"

"The thumbless man you told me about," she answered. After a small pause, she continued, "We found another person, but we took him to the hospital. I think it's your mentor."

"Sydney?"

"Yes. He lost a lot of blood, but the doctor believes he should be ok."

"Thanks for letting me know that Sam."

"Bye, Jarod."

After he disconnected the phone, while the others stared expectantly at him, the phone ringed again. However, the ringing didn't come from his cell phone. It was someone else's phone.

"It must be Parker's."

Jarod immediately entered the room where she was staying and followed the ringing in order to find the cell phone. Once he found it, he clicked a button to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Mr. Broots is that you?"

"J-Jarod?"

"Yes, it's me. Did you want something?"

"Well... uh, no. I mean... yes."

"Make up your mind: yes or no."

"Yes! What happened? I just heard the news. Is everyone okay? Is M-Miss Parker okay?"

"Yes. She is okay, but you can thank your lucky star for let her be sleeping, otherwise she would be in a hell of a bad mood. To answer your other question, I know as much as you do."

"That means you haven't talked to Sydney."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Gee, Jarod. Will you keep me posted if you hear something?"

"I'll call you back when I do."

After disconnecting the phone, Jarod quickly placed it on the nightstand, where it had previously been. He took a look at the sleeping forms that lay on the bed and smiled, heading to the door then.

"Jarod."

He turned around and found Miss Parker calling him. She carefully shifted to a sitting position in bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok," she said looking at Andrew, that was right beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been worse," she said, reliving the previous events in her mind. "Sydney... Do you know what happened?"

"Yes."

"He's dead, isn't he?" Parker couldn't help but cry when she said those words. The thought of having one of her only real friends dead was unbearable.

"No, he is not." When Jarod replied this, he could see a sign of relief crossing her face. "Some agents found him at The Centre and they were able to get him to the hospital. He is unconscious, but there are great possibilities of recovery. I'm not going to lie to you though, it's serious."

"When I saw him lying on the floor, I thought he was dead. My father..." Miss Parker wasn't in control of her emotions anymore and, as much as that annoyed her, she couldn't help it. So she covered her face with her hands and cried. At his instant, Jarod leaned over and hugged her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"He didn't love me at all, so why am I crying for him?"

"He was your father, Parker. You lived with him all your life. It's only natural that you have feelings for him."

It seemed like an eternity the time they spent like that, but the moment was broken by the baby. They both looked at the young child beside them. Andrew went to Miss Parker's lap, placing himself between Jarod and her. She cleaned up the tears that remained on her face and looked at her son. That word was still new to her. The baby smiled at both, playing with the ring in her finger.

"Momma. Papa." It surprised them both when they heard him say that.

Andrew giggled and continued to play with the ring. Miss Parker and Jarod smiled at the truth of the baby's statement. Jarod wondered how he learnt the truth about the identity of his father, when had been the first time they'd met.

"It's over, isn't it Jarod?" Parker asked.

"Yes. Yes it is," Jarod replied. He leaned in closer to her and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

****

A few hours later, Jarod and Miss Parker were in the hospital, waiting for Sydney to wake up. Broots was also there, as well as Nicholas and Michelle. They were all hoping he would wake up soon.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Would you like some?" Jarod asked.

"No. You go and get yourself a coffee. I'll be in the room."

"Okay."

Miss Parker passed by Sydney's son and Michelle and entered the room he was being kept in. Once inside, she picked up the chair, that was opposite the bed, and put it on the right side of the bed. Then, she sat, taking Sydney's hand in hers. For a moment, she just sat there, looking at the man she considered family and holding his hand, silently praying that he would get well. She laid her head on his chest and stayed like that for several minutes, with her eyes closed. But, suddenly, she felt a change in his breathing and immediately glared at the machine beside the bed to see if everything was fine. 'Maybe he is awakening,' she thought.

"Sydney! Sydney, do you hear me?" she spoke to him in a low voice.

Although there wasn't a verbal answer, Sydney's body moved. A sign that he was coming to his senses.

"Sydney, it's okay. You may wake up now. I'm here with you."

As if obeying to her wishes, Sydney slowly started to open his eyes. It took him several minutes to finally adjust them to the light in the room, but they lit up as soon as he saw who was standing by his side.

"Miss Parker."

"Shh, don't speak. You'll get tired. I'm going to tell the others that you're awake," Parker told him, standing up.

Sydney grabbed her wrist with the little force he had and stopped her. "No. There's something I need to tell you first."

"I'm sure it can wait, Syd. Your son, as well as Michelle, have been very worried about you."

"Stay, please. There's something I need to speak with you alone and I need to do it now."

Miss Parker returned to her place, sitting on the chair again, and prepared herself for what was to come - whatever that was. Something was really upsetting Sydney. "What is it then?" Parker asked.

"It's a secret... of your mother's." Sydney knew this would be hard for her, but it was killing him not to tell her. Since he found the true parentage of hers that he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't, for some unknown force was holding him back.

"What secret could possibly still exist, Sydney?" Her mother secrets were starting to annoy her someway. It seemed like, before her death, she spread little pieces all over the place and that now it was her job to collect them. Since the hunt for Jarod started that she's been doing nothing else; she's been just looking for answers - much like Jarod for that matter.

"It's about your father." Sydney wanted to get the words out, but it seemed like they were stuck in his throat. He saw as her facial expression changed. She must have known that he was going to tell her that Mr. Parker, the man she'd been calling 'Daddy' all her life, was not really her father. Sydney continued, "He wasn't your biological father."

Miss Parker inhaled deeply as she heard those words. "I already had that feeling. Especially after I met Ben Miller in Lake Catherine." She looked down then, as if she were in deep thought.

"But you're wrong about Ben." Sydney could say that she wasn't expecting this one.

"How many lovers did my mother had then?" Miss Parker said with a small chuckle, although she saw no absolute reason to do that.

"Ben wasn't her lover," he said capturing her attention once again. "But I recently discovered that my brother, Jacob, was."

"Jacob?" Parker couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father must have known about it and that was why he wanted him dead at all costs. "How did you find out, Sydney?"

"A DSA. I was looking for information about Jarod and I ended up discovering some about you. I didn't know, I swear I didn't."

"I believe you Sydney," she said stoking his face with the back of her hand. Then, reality hit her. "That makes you my uncle," Parker realized, letting a smile cross her lips.

"Yes it does, Parker." Sydney was also happy, because he would finally have some peace, after a life of mistakes and misery.

But a few moments later, someone broke their own private moment.

"Mind if I come in?" Jarod asked. He was surprised and relieved to find Sydney awaked. "Sydney, how are you feeling?" Jarod moved closer to Miss Parker and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll be fine. I'm sore, but I'll be fine," the old mentor assured to them, relieved that he had told Miss Parker, who he felt like if she were is, the truth. Maybe now they would find peace and happiness and he knew that dream would come true just by seeing the faces of the two people before him.

»»»»»»»»»»

_30 years later_

_Look into my heart - you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am - take my life_

_I would give it all I would sacrifice_

An old couple was sitting near a fireplace, remembering all the good things that happened to them, at the same time that they listened to an old CD. There were pieces of that song that got into their souls. Their lives had been troubled ones, but it was worth it. All the bad things that tumbled in their ways were replaced with much more good and, at the end of the day, they could still say that they were happy. They are happy. And although their house is no longer filled with children's laughter or baby giggling all day, they feel complete with each other.

Eventually, Sydney recovered and so did the others. They weren't physically hurt. Their bruises were internal. They took some time to heal completely, but with each others help, everything got better. The fact that the persons that almost destroyed their lives for good were dead or in prison, helped a lot.

Mr. Raines had gone crazy! He was arrested and submitted to trial, in which he was given prison for life. He freaked out sometime later. Every man in his late thirties would be Jarod to him.

Not the same thing happened to Cox. He too was given the same punishment. However, during his time in prison, he found the light in religion. He turned Buddhist and, in the process, he shaved his hair.

They had gotten married shortly after the trials and, with the death of Mr. Parker, Miss Parker was given The Centre, because she was his rightful heiress. After a while, Jarod and her rebuilt the place and used it to do good actions. It was a place where children could learn how to improve their abilities, without being torn apart from their families. Just as Catherine would have wished. They lived almost all their lives closer to their dearest friends.

Now, their children, Andrew, Lara and Lindsay, were all grown up and had lives of their own. The only one that wasn't married yet was Lara and she was living in Europe. But Andrew had already given a grandson to his parents and Lindsay was 6 months pregnant. They lived in another state, but whenever they could, they would come and pay a visit to them.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_

_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you_

And so, at night, the two of them would sit and relive certain moments of their lives, but their favorite one was the little tale of how they got together and finally lived happily ever after.

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

And together they watched as the flames in the fireplace danced...

-----------------------------------------------

THE END :-)

AN: Yes, it's finally the end. I want to thank Thunderchild again for her beta work. Love ya! And I also want to thank everyone who took their time to review this piece. Greatly appreciated! The song included in this chapter is called "(Evertything I Do) I Do It For You" and belongs to Bryan Adams. Now it's time to review, if you still haven't. Pretty please! *sweet smile*


End file.
